En busca de la felicidad
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Sasuke hizo un gran sacrificio al sellar al juubi junto a su alma. Viajar a través del tiempo como usuario de poder, capaz de controlar a la "negación" misma, salvar a Mishiru y enamorarse de su inocencia. ¿Qué pasara cuando Konoha aparezca con el propósito de matarlo?
1. Te protegere

Disclaimers: **CODE BREAKER **y **NARUTO **le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.  
Nota: aquí mostrare nuevas habilidades a Sasuke y Hinata, espero y no me maten.  
Simbología:  
-dialogo-  
"pensamiento"  
***lugar donde se desarrolla la historia***  
-transcurrir del tiempo-.

**En busca de la felicidad: las arenas del tiempo y el origen de la negación.**

Cap. 0: Te protegeré.

******Mundo ninja, miles de años atrás******

La batalla se intensifico. Varios ninjas exhaustos, puesto que no veían como atacar en realidad. A decir verdad, realmente no lograba hacerle mucho a la enorme bestia que yacía en su presencia.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó Ino al verle desenfundar su arma con eficacia.

-no te preocupes Ino-habla Sakura –creo que hará algo grande-sonríe.

Tocando el filo de su arma, alargándola en forma de oz –bien… Creo que podré hacer algo en esta forma-susurra –Naruto-le habla a su amigo -… Si no hay otra oportunidad, tengo que decirte algo importante-su amigo se sorprende de sus palabras -… Protege a la aldea-toma su oz y se la entierra en el hombro derecho, sorprendiendo a muchos -¡YO ME ENCARGARE DEL JUUBI!-sonríe de manera arrogante -¡protegeré la aldea cueste lo que cueste, lo juro por mi familia!-se marcha corriendo contra la bestia, quien lanza un rugido.

-… ¿por qué lo hizo?-se sorprenden de lo que hizo.

-"yo… me convertiré en hokage"-ese pensamiento pasa por la cabeza de Hinata –"yo… te protegeré"-se sorprende al darse cuenta que son los pensamientos del azabache –que…-se aterra de su nueva habilidad.

Saltando, preparándose para estocarle un buen golpe a la bestia -…. ¡Escudo protector!-su oz logra penetrar a la bestia; quien lanza un rugido en señal del dolor que presenta su cuerpo.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó Naruto tras acercarse a su amigo. El azabache, con un profundo sangrado a causa de su herida que él mismo se aplico con fines desconocidos -¿te encuentras bien?-le cuestiona.

Se acerca –Sasuke-kun-se altera Sakura e Ino al verle herido.

-… aléjense-susurra el azabache.

-¡Sasuke!-se acerca Karin preocupada –toma-le da su brazo descubierto, totalmente marcado por las mordeduras que le hicieron con anterioridad.

-¡que no me escuchan!-escupe sangre –aléjense… ¡váyanse lejos, tienen que huir maldita sea!-escupe mas y mas sangre.

-déjalo-habla Shikamaru.

-tienes razón-le secunda Kiba.

-Sasuke-kun-habla Hinata tímidamente –ese ataque de ahora… ¿fue para sellar al juubi junto a tu alma?-todos se sorprenden de tal revelación.

-¡NARUTO, OBEDEZCE A TU AMIGO!-le alarma Minato -¡SASUKE NO PODRÁ CONTENER A LA BESTIA TANTO TIEMPO!-exige una respuesta.

-Sasuke-susurra Naruto.

-ustedes también-mirando a su equipo –tendrán que irse… Contendré al juubi en mi cuerpo tanto como me sea posible, aunque ese precio sea mi alma-cerrando los ojos.

-¡de que hablas!-Naruto intenta sacarle la verdad a golpes.

-N-naruto-kun-habla Hinata, totalmente triste –"escudo protector" es un sello eterno-explica la Hyuuga –no importa que tan fuerte sea el objeto a sellar, el usuario siempre tendrá la obligación de mantenerlo quieto-baja su mirar –"escudo protector" salva a muchas personas… A cambio de la vida de quien ejecuto la técnica… Sasuke-kun morirá, no importa cuán fuerte sea-silencio total.

-gracias Hinata-habla Sasuke –parece ser que eres la única que cree en mis palabras-escupe más sangre –la han escuchado… Contendré al juubi en mi cuerpo-mirando a Minato –tendrás que matarme-pide.

-… No matare a…-guarda silencio al ver la propia sombra de Sasuke, surgir de la nada y comenzar a morderlo –que rayos…-se sorprende.

-¡corran de una buena vez, ya ah comenzado!-gritó Sasuke, en el suelo, a punto de perecer -¡qué esperas Hinata, sabes lo que significa ejecutar "escudo protector"!-la mencionada, se acerca a Naruto y lo ayuda a levantarse -… gracias-se levanta con trabajos –hokages-mirando a los zombis –protejan a estos niños-le obedecen. Los 4 hokages, deshacen la barrera y la sombra de Sasuke, al "ver" libre su presa, dejando el maltrecho cuerpo del azabache y se disparan hacia el juubi, comenzando a morderlo.

-la muerte segura-susurra Hinata.

-que muerte tan aterradora-habla Orochimaru a su lado –lástima que muera, me gustaría darle uso a su cuerpo-suelta una risa.

Tic-tac.

Activando su byakugan -¡Orochimaru!-se sorprende.

-detente Hyuuga-chan-señala su pecho –o tu "vida" será drenada-la chica se sorprende al notar un hermoso tatuaje de una rosa en su pecho.

-¿eh?-se sorprende.

-El sello que usa Sasuke-kun en este momento, drena la vitalidad en un radio de 100 km a la redonda… Podría decirse que "elimina" todo a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en "nada"… Se conoce como "negación", aquello que asemeja a un hoyo negro-explica Orochimaru –no importa que tan fuerte sea el ataque, lo drenara-cerrando los ojos.

-¿entonces Sasuke-kun?-esperanzada de escuchar una respuesta positiva.

-… La energía que produce dicho sellado, es capaz de sellar la tierra misma en el tiempo-los presentes se aterran de lo que pueda suceder –para evitar eso, Sasuke-kun planea sellarla en su cuerpo-explica.

-pero… ¡¿acaso eso no sellara a Sasuke?!-Naruto aprieta los puños.

-… No del todo-habla Hinata –"escudo protector" es capaz de sellar a cualquier objeto, a cambio de la vida misma… Sin embargo, hay una regla a dicho contrato-mirando a Orochimaru –lo sabes ¿no es así?... "La llave que cambiara el mundo" es Sasuke-kun mismo-baja su mirar –Sasuke-kun está usando el mismo sello que Rikudo Sennin utilizo en su lecho de muerte…-mirando él como la sombra de Sasuke consume ambos cuerpos –"para evitar el fin del mundo por segunda vez, eh de sellarte juubi, para evitar más muertes eh de sacrificarme y para proteger a mi familia, eh de sellarte e ir a su lado"-se sorprende de lo que escucha en sus pensamientos –"Hinata… Me gustas mucho"-se sonroja violentamente –"espero y sigas adelante, vive por mí"-la chica nota como la sombra de Sasuke, finalmente ah consumido al juubi por completo.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-gritó Ino y Sakura, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Sakura, Ino…-mirando a ambas –yo… No regresare-su rostro, bañado en lagrimas mezclado con sangre –adiós…-su propia sombra comienza a expandirse, cubriéndolo lentamente –nos veremos dentro de muchos años-se desvanece con el viento.

-no… ¡SASUKE-KUN!-gritó Sakura en lagrimas. Lo siguiente fue confuso. Pasando en cámara lenta, él como Sakura, totalmente dolida, comienza a golpear a puño limpio a Madara y culpándolo por la desdicha del azabache; para luego ser noqueada por Minato y pierde el conocimiento.

Continuara…

¡Hola que tal zorr…! Digo…

¡Hola que tal respetables amigos que se toman el tiempo de leer cada historia que pasa por mi mente!

Les cuento mis queridísimos ciber-nautas:

"Cuenta la leyenda que hace años, un ninja de alma atormentada se sacrifico por su aldea, puesto que al final de cuentas no le quedo de otra; sin embargo, el mismo dios le dio una oportunidad de vivir, la cual acepto gustoso; así que traspaso la barrera del tiempo y el espacio, regresando a nuestros días como el **usuario de poder **original".

De manera extraña y un tanto diferente, mezclare una serie de ninjas y otra de usuarios de poderes, creando un jugoso caldo donde Sasuke es el ingrediente principal junto a su amada Mishiru Kokumonji. ¿Qué pasara cuando Naruto encuentre la forma de traerlo a casa?

Pd: como a partir del siguiente capítulo, Sasuke no tendrá memoria, lo denominare Joshua (en honor al hermano de Rosete) cuyo significado es "Jesús".

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	2. Presentando a los heróes

**En busca de la felicidad: las arenas del tiempo y el origen de la "negación"**

Cap. 1: Presentando a los héroes.

_4 nombres. 4 simples nombres que, al ser nombrados entre los usuarios de poderes, causaban emociones, de distintos colores y sabores, emociones tanto positivas como negativas._

_Sakurakouji Sakurako, la usuaria del poder conocido como "vitalidad", capaz de revertir la forma perdida al momento, con solo usar sus títeres para dicho propósito. Aunque en su mejor forma, Sakurako lograba traer a la vida a una persona, causando la perdida absoluta de su poder por 24 horas reglamentarias._

_Zed el héroe, capaz de controlar "la muerte". La mayor parte de su vida, ah estado enterrado en una tumba, salvo por las escasas 24 horas que pierde sus poderes y se transforma en un apuesto rubio con gran atracción hacia las mujeres voluptuosas._

_Heike Masaomi, el usuario de poder de la "luz", capaz de procesar cálculos matemáticos a velocidades inimaginables, más rápido que la mente humana misma. En los peores casos, creaba un holograma 3d, capaz de aplastar al oponente._

_Finalmente, pero no menos importante, el gran "Emperador", el usuario de poder mas egocéntrico, ególatra y arrogante que jamás existió. Su poder le permite controlar las 7 flamas de los pecados capitales, lo cual lo cataloga como un usuario temido y respetado entre "La guardia imperial del purgatorio", la familia a la cual pertenece, cuyo primer integrante no es mas ni menos que el misterioso Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Por encima, pero no tan metido en las batallas por sobrevivir en el mundo, se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke, el usuario de poder cuya habilidad es la ""negación"", la carta de triunfo de los especímenes raros en contra de los humanos y los usuarios de poderes. Su poder permite "negar" cualquier cosa que su sombre toque en realidad. Un poder tan extraño como aterrador, ya que una vez esa sombra te toque, aunque fuese levemente, es tu final._

_Un grupo peculiar, cuyo sacrificio fue mucho. Sakurako sacrifico años de felicidad al lado de su esposo e hija, totalmente llena de dolor. Zed sacrifico su libertad, al estar por casi 100 años en una tumba, alejado de todo peligro. Heike sacrifico el quedarse atrapado en el tiempo. El emperador, sacrifico su libertad al quedarse encerrado en la "caja de pandora" al igual que Sasuke, solo que este último, termino con sus memorias selladas en su interior, unas memorias que servirán en el mañana._


	3. El ninja que cambiara al mundo

Cap. 2: El ninja que cambiara el mundo.

Sakurakouji Sakura. Una chica por demás hermosa, no cabe duda de eso. Su largo cabello purpura, tal cual aquellos ojos del mismo tono, tan llenos de vitalidad, fuerza de voluntad y código moral alto. Pero esa no es su verdadera cara. Sakurakouji Sakura esconde en su interior, en su preciado corazón, un secreto tan oscuro como siniestro, capaz ya sea de destruir al mundo o bien poder salvarlo.

Ogami Rei. Un joven de penetrantes ojos azul cielo, remarcados por ese brillo especial y una amable como maliciosa sonrisa, cruzando sus finas facciones con delicadeza y dureza al mismo tiempo. El chico no es tonto a decir verdad, conoce a profundidad desde hace más de 90 años a su amiga, la oscuridad que alberga es tan, pero tan densa, que pierde completamente la cordura, logrando que aquel ser misterioso le tome desprevenida y arrebate vidas inocentes en contra de la voluntad de acero de Sakura.

Y este precisamente, es uno de esos días en los cuales Sakura perdió la conciencia. Kokumonji Mishiru, la bella amiga de la infancia de Ogami; aquella jovencita de solo 16 años, largo y rizado cabello dorado, al igual que esos ojos, de un mirar tan triste como penoso. Mishiru también tuvo una oscuridad en su interior, una oscuridad de la cual le salvo Ogami, para después sacrificarse al ver en peligro a Sakura. Logrando que esta última, perdiese la cordura y finalmente abriera la "caja de Pandora" completamente.

-la cuenta regresiva al fin del mundo…. Finalmente ah iniciado-Yukihina, un usuario de poder, capaz de controlar "los estados del agua" en todo su esplendor, habla fluidamente al analizar desde la lejanía el como todo por lo que están luchando comienza a perecer lentamente. No le importa mucho a decir verdad, salvo que esta vez es diferente a hace 100 años, por el simple hecho de que "esa persona misteriosa" no esta con ellos para detener a Sakura en su labor como diosa de la destrucción, o el simple hecho que esa personita que capto su ya muerto interés, "Hachiouji Rui", esta en aquel peligro y él sin poder apoyarla como años atrás, donde una inocente niña de solo 6 años, pedía ayuda al moreno para todo salvo bañarse.

-no logramos nada, maldita sea-masculla entre dientes, con una furia interna y sentimientos encontrados. Sakurako, por un lado, el reencontrarse con su pequeña e inocente hija, si, esa misma que vuelve a querer destruir a la humanidad por segunda vez; pero el otro lado de la bandeja es la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detenerla. Sakurakouji Yuki era la madre de Sakura, no ella, lo cual le llena el corazón de tristeza y ganas de llorar. Pero no había tiempo para lágrimas baratas; su misión, su labor, es ser una guerrera, una guerrera que, en sus propias palabras dichas en el pasado, "una guerrera que no puede salir del campo de batalla".

-no tienes que forzarte a seguir adelante Sakurako-chan-habla la momia que yace a su lado, tratando de detener el avance de la "negación" –deja esto en nuestras manos-trata de parecer cool frente a esa joven de mas de 100 años de edad.

Risita –no tienes que actuar de tal forma Zed, hace mucho tiempo que abandone a mis hijos-sonrío con tristeza en ese par de ojos purpuras, rasgo que comparte con su hija Sakura.

-"hijos"-repite Kouji, el re-code de la cicatriz que apoya a sus camaradas a costa de su vida –eso si es extraño, ¿acaso esa chica samurái tiene un pariente, aparte de ti y Shibuya-san?-le cuestiona, mientras genera a la velocidad que le caracteriza, un viento que es denominado "vacio".

-es una historia larga, ¿no es así Yuki?-la joven mira con nostalgia a la morena que yace sentada a lo lejos, encima de un auto completamente desecho y mirando a otra parte, sumergido en sus pensamientos –supongo que tiene mucho que poner en orden, considerando que ah vuelto a vivir-se burla Sakurako –sobre tu duda Kouji-kun, si, tengo un hijo, un hijo adoptivo que sufrió la desdicha de estar presente y observar como su hermanita mataba a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que le rodease-explica con dolor en sus palabras –pero la sorpresa fue aquella, esa misma que me sigue sorprendiendo hasta el día de hoy-mirando la enorme capa negra que intenta avanzar, a costa de su presencia, claro esta.

-basta de charlas-les recrimina el joven moreno, levantándose de su asiento y mirando la enorme esfera oscura que trata de avanzar a paso lento pero seguro –ne Sakurako-mirando a la belleza de eterno cabello purpura y kimono blanco -¿puedes revertir mi lost?-le cuestiona.

-lo haría con gusto, pequeño Yuki, pero tengo las manos ocupadas-dice entre dientes –ahora solo nos queda confiar en Rei-kun y Sakura-trata de tranquilizarlo, cosa que no funciona al 100 pero al menos calmó su ansiedad de recuperar su poder -¿se puede saber cual es la prisa, pequeño Yuki?-mirándolo de frente, mostrando una sonrisa tan maliciosa como atrevida.

-¿de que hablas?-Yukihina se acerca a la joven, dispuesto a sostenerla en caso de ser necesario –explícate-exige con ese tono de voz. Tan oscuro pero con aires de seducción.

-vamos. Al rescatar a Rui-chan y Yuuki-kun, claro esta que le exigiste un beso como recompensa por salvarla fufufu-se burla –claro esta que aún sin emociones, desarrollaste sentimientos de amor hacia ella-le mira, sintiendo como los sentimientos de Yukihina son verdaderos, sentimientos que experimento hace mas de 90 años… y que le trajeron miseria, dolor y sufrimiento. Un amor puro, de eso no cabe duda, pero tal vez no correspondido.

-Yukihina-el poder de Kouji aumentó al escuchar su plática. El dios de la destrucción, como se le conoce al re-code de la cicatriz, prácticamente crio a Rui como a una hija, y como su "padre" que es, se preocupa bastante por la pura e inocente de Hachiouji Rui. Sin embargo, Sakurako detecto un sentimiento oculto en su interior, un sentimiento donde Kouji desea a toda costa poseerla de manera carnal. Un sentimiento posesivo.

-ya chicos-trata de calmarlos, sin éxito alguno –tratare de usar mis "muñecas" para revertir el proceso, solo flojito y cooperando como Yuuki-kun-sonríe Sakurako, siendo observada por algo o "alguien" desde la lejanía.

Se acerca –master-una joven sin expresión alguna, de hermoso cabello rojo, por encima del hombro, totalmente lacio; un par de ojos violetas, tan llenos de "vida". Es el vivo retrato de Nenene, solo que en apariencia más "frágil" –lo siento-se disculpa, para después acercarse de más al moreno, quien no se mueve para nada. Grata y sorpresa para muchos, al ver como la muñeca besa los labios de Yukihina, de una manera salvaje. El moreno se sorprendió, no tanto por sentir la energía vital fluir dentro de su cuerpo, o el mirar pervertido de Zed ante la exquisita vista de 2 hermosa jovencitas besándose en una apocalipsis de poderes especiales. No, la sorpresa de Yukihina, fue precisamente que, mientras mas energía vital daba, se hacía mas joven en edad; reduciendo su cuerpo al de una pequeña de solo 8 años en apariencia.

-no te sorprendas Yuki-habla Sakurako –ella es mi guardiana personal, se llama Ran… Nació del odio de Saechika-kun hacia Rei-kun-explica sonriente –su poder es "beso"… Puede hacer muchas cosas con solo besar a su objetivo, puede dar vitalidad, la fuente intransferible del poder especial…. También puede matarte, arrebatarte tu poder, absorberlo, todo con un simple beso en los labios fufufu…-el rostro psicópata de Sakurako realmente comienza a asustar.

-no sé por que, pero ella me da mas miedo que Rui en sus días-habla Kouji con desdén.

De repente, un sentimiento hizo que Sakurako voltease a ver en dirección hacia la "negación". Ese sentimiento, lleno de esperanza pero al mismo tiempo dolor y miseria, hizo presente y al parecer muy pocos lo notaron. No es como la "negación", que elimina todo a su paso, no es como el poder de una especie rara que arrebata la vida, no es como las flamas de los pecados que limpian y purifican el alma del enemigo. No, es un gran poder que no debió haber despertado jamás. El poder del "origen".

-Jesús-susurró Sakurako al sentir esa emoción inexplicable. Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Zed, quien finalmente logró identificar el sentimiento que minutos antes, Sakurako descubrió con sorpresa en su mirar.

-¿lo sentiste, no es así Sakurako-san?-por detrás hace presencia Heike, totalmente ensangrentado y visualmente cansado –el poder mas temido, al igual que su usuario de poder, finalmente ah surgido en todo su esplendor, al igual que el "Emperador"-explica el joven de cabello blanco y sonrisa maliciosa. Sakurako intentó atacarlo, pero fue Yukihina quien le detuvo, creando un gran capullo de hielo, lo suficientemente grueso para que soportase a la "negación" por unos momentos.

-¿qué es ese poder?-cuestiono el moreno, realmente furioso.

Los 3 fundadores voltean a otro lado, claramente nerviosos e incapaces de contestar con la mentalidad abierta. Yukihina es de esos hombres de poca paciencia, a pesar de su apariencia sin sentimientos; por lo cual perdió los estribos, golpeo a los 3 fundadores y una dolida Sakurako (más que nada por el chichón bien ganado), le rebelo la verdad.

-ese poder le pertenece a "Sakurakouji Joshua"… El adolescente que adopte hace mucho tiempo-explica –su poder le permite controlar todos los poderes existentes-sentencio –incluso a la "negación" misma-cierra los ojos, ligeramente cansada por el esfuerzo exigido por la situación. No es para menos, primero lucho contra los niños raros, después revirtió la forma perdida tanto de Rui como de Yuuki, sin contar que ah invertido gran poder en tratar de controlar a la "negación" misma. La aparición de Sakurakouji Joshua, a decir verdad, le ah quitado un gran peso de encima.

O tal vez no.

Continuara….

¡Holitas a todo mundo!  
Se han de preguntar, ¿por qué algo tan genial lo eh adaptado al universo de "CODE BREAKER"?  
Bien por que mi mente loca es así. Descubran el por que de las cosas. A partir del siguiente capitulo, las cosas van enserio.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	4. La promesa de un poker face

Cap. 3: La promesa de un "poker face".

El emperador. Un usuario de poder respetable, de eso no cabe duda alguna. Hace 100 años protegió a los suyos, atacando sin miramientos a los soldados que intentasen lastimar a los suyos. Emperador, un titulo que, en palabras de otros, es algo completamente serio.

-Rei-una misteriosa sombra avanza con cautela hacia el joven Ogami Rei. Este al reconocerle, finalmente puede descansar en paz. O al menos eso cree…

De repente, la "negación" surge con mayor fuerza a lo anterior. Esta forma una coraza, una coraza hacia una persona en particular. Hacia el ministro Fujiwara.

-maldito-Rui intenta levantarse, mas es la mano de Yuuki que se lo impide.

-no tenemos oportunidad-analiza –la "negación" es tan rápida y poderosa, ahora que no hay nada que pueda controlarla-sentencio –Nyanmaru recupero la cordura, dudo que pueda hacer algo-el pelirrojo trata de controlar a su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede emperador-dono?-Sakura le cuestiona a pequeño que yace flotando a su lado, siendo nada mas y nada menos, que un trozo del alma del mismo emperador en persona -¿Quién es esa persona tan misteriosa?-se sorprende al verlo de frente.

-… Esa persona es Ogami Kura-lo presenta el chiquillo rubio de hermosos ojos azules –alias el Emperador, el padre de Ogami Rei-sentencio, logrando gran sorpresa en los presentes.

Risita –aún si el emperador esta realmente vivo, no lograran detener mis planes de ver aquel hermoso horizonte-habla Fujiwara con la caja entre sus manos y a su pequeña e inocente hija en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor mientras los demonios hacen de las suyas con su frágil cuerpo.

-¡neechan!-Toki intenta acercarse, mas es Fujiwara quien, haciendo mal uso de la "negación"; intenta atacarlo de frente y a la velocidad que caracteriza a tan terrible arma –maldición no podré esquivarla, me eliminara-piensa, sin siquiera poder hacer movimiento alguno ante tal presencia.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo imbécil?-una voz grave habla a su espalda. Para sorpresa de todos, un joven apuesto de 17 años en apariencia, hermoso y sedoso cabello azabache, ojos rojos con franjas negras y figura potente, hace presencia a espaldas del joven comodín.

-al fin apareces-habla el chibi-emperador al sujeto que recién aparece, y no lo hace completamente solo; sino en compañía de Kanda, la hermosa agente de Edén que apoyo en mas de una ocasión a Ogami Rei y Sakurakouji Sakura, en las complicadas misiones del joven heredero de la guardia imperial. También Kokumonji Mishiru, la belleza de segundo año en la academia Kibou, hace presencia, totalmente inconsciente, siendo cargada como una princesa en los fuertes brazos de aquel misterioso azabache.

-¡MISHIRU-DONO, KANDA-SENSEI!-se sorprende Sakura al verlas en buen estado, pero sobre todo, vivas. Unas lágrimas traicioneras, ya sean de alivio o felicidad, se asomaron por sus finos ojos, sin final alguno.

-no te muevas-habla Kanda, con una suave voz –si lo haces, Sasuke-kun no podrá defenderte-sonríe.

-idiotas. No moverse los hacen presas fáciles-se burla Fujiwara -¡mueran!-la "negación" finalmente dio alcance al grupo, para luego formar un tornado y ser absorbida en su totalidad por el misterioso azabache, quien yace con una mano extendida hacia el ministro, dejando a todo mundo sorprendido a la vez aterrado, puesto que desconocen su naturaleza: enemigo o aliado. Solo una opción puede escoger, aunque al haber salvado a Kanda y Mishiru, prueba que esta del lado de los code breakers –que rayos-se sorprende visualmente al parecer, ya que su rostro denota sorpresa mezclada con miedo.

-"controlo la "negación" con el brazo de Chibigami"-recita el azabache, para después mirarlo cara a cara -¡esas palabras no cuentan para la "negación", idiota!-le regaña –la "negación" no es algo que sirva para ver el horizonte-explica –con semejante deseo en mente, claro esta que no es lo suficientemente poderosa para absorber todo a su alrededor, tal cual aquel ""diciembre 32""-suelta una sonrisa por demás satisfactoria –lastima que tu plan de someter a la humanidad a tu jueguito del "horizonte limpio" no funciono del todo-ríe con arrogancia y orgullo.

-¿de que hablas?-le cuestiona Rui, acercándose de más al chico -¿cómo puede estar viva Mishiru y Kanda?-exige saber.

Le ve –todo a su tiempo, Hachiouji Rui-dice sin emoción aparente, para luego bajar a la bella durmiente de finos cabellos de oro y exquisitos labios rosados, dispuesto a entregársela –por el momento, llévala con alguien que pueda curar sus heridas… Logre evitar que fuera "negada" en su totalidad, sin embargo perdió gran parte de su poder y además no creo que logre traer sus memorias intactas-explica con cierta nostalgia en su voz –_Kokumonji Mashiro… La mujer que amé hace tanto tiempo_-piensa con tristeza en su mirar y las ganas de abrazarla –hazlo, después de todo esto, explicare lo que sea-se aleja de la peli azul, quien carga a Mishiru en su espalda y regresa al lado de Yuuki, Sakura, Ogami y chibi-emperador.

-quien es ese-habla Rui de manera inconsciente en voz alta.

Riendo –no te preocupes mi querida "8 tears"-habla chibi-emperador, merodeando alrededor de Ogami con ese aire de grandeza –ese chico que ves frente tuyo, es quien mantuvo el balance durante estos años que estuvo mi cuerpo atrapado en la "caja de pandora"-explica el niño –todo sucedió aquel ""diciembre 32"", donde Sakura-chan definitivamente logró controlar a la "negación", sin embargo su poder no dio para más, salvo para crear la "caja de pandora" y contener la "negación" por un tiempo limitado-explica con seriedad –para mantener el balance, durante mas tiempo…-cerrando los ojos, sin atreverse a explicar lo siguiente.

A su lado –sellaron a oki-emperador junto a Sasuke-habla Yukihina, teniendo en el hombro derecho a la pequeña Ran, vistiendo solamente su camisón blanco y totalmente descalza -¿o me equivoco, chibi-emperador?-le cuestiona, totalmente serio.

Riendo –buen punto Yukinko-habla oki-emperador, mientras a sus espaldas surge Lucifer en todo su esplendor –oh Lucifer-voltea a verlo con desinterés.

-¿Quién es ella eh Yukinko?-habla Yuuki al ver a Ran.

-se llama Ran-explica Yukihina –es…-mirando atentamente a Rui, logrando que esta captase la indirecta y tenga curiosidad por su nombre –un cuerpo artificial, con las memorias intactas de Saechika y sus sentimientos nobles-explica sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, aunque la peli azul puede encontrar cierto grado de furia en su mirar –no tengo idea de cómo lograron manifestar dichos sentimientos, Sakurako no me dio mas explicación-voltea a ver a Sakura y después al azabache que yace frente a Fujiwara, desviando los ataques de la "negación" o usando su propia ""negación"" para bloquearlo.

-¡como puedes controlarla, debe ser una broma!-Fujiwara la manipula mientras las convulsiones en Nenene son cada vez peores, llegando incluso a retorcerse de dolor.

-no eres bueno-le mira, mostrando ese par de ojos peculiares -¡no eres suficiente para controlar a la "negación", Fujiwara!-lanzo el grito de guerra. Lo siguiente fue confuso para los presentes. El ministro Fujiwara, con un profundo sangrado en su cabeza, cayendo lentamente al suelo, mientras a su espalda, yace la pequeña Ran, con su mano teñida de carmín y ese mirar vacio hacia el cuerpo que yace moribundo en su presencia.

-que-se sorprende Toki al ver el cuerpo moribundo de su padre.

-Ran-dono-habla Sakura en shock, para después acercarse a la pequeña y lanzarle un buen golpe, el cual fue detenido por una sombra oscura –que rayos…-mirando al azabache, quien sonríe cálidamente ante la pequeña Sakura.

-siempre tan apresurada Sakura-chan-bostezando –no tienes que correr cuando siquiera aprendes a caminar. Ran fue diseñada para matar sin siquiera dudarlo-explica secamente –fue creada por mí-sonríe maliciosamente –se podría decir que es mi hija-mirando al emperador -¿no es así eh Kura?-sonríe con malicia.

-guarda silencio peón-le calla secamente –será mejor que pierdas tu poder ahora mismo si no quieres que desobedezca a Aleshenka y termine por matarte-amenaza al azabache.

Riendo –será mejor que cuides tus palabras-habla Sasuke, acto seguido extiende su mano al cielo y su propia "negación" comienza a acumularse en dicha mano –será complicado arreglar el desastre de Fujiwara-mirando a Ran, quien yace en el suelo, mirando atentamente la sangre y el cuerpo agonizante del ministro –acaba con su dolor Ran-habla fríamente.

-…-toca suavemente la mejilla del ministro.

-g-gracias… por hacerlo-escupe sangre –en verdad te quise alguna vez-comienza a cerrar los ojos. La última vez que verá a una persona, y es precisamente esa persona a la cual verá en el momento de su muerte. Esa chiquilla que años atrás le demostró la belleza del primer amor. La belleza del gran amor –Ran-estira su mano, logrando tocar aquella fría mejilla, siendo teñida del líquido vital que fluye por el cuerpo inerte del señor. La vida de Fujiwara se extingue, a la par que su mano se lleva la única lagrima que derramo Ran en aquella ocasión. Una lágrima que significa el haber matado a su "persona especial".

-que-la irracionalidad de Toki aparece. Confundido por no ser quien le arrebato la vida a su padre, se acerca, preparado a hacer algo ante dicho suceso, aunque no paso absolutamente nada al sentir las frías extremidades de Ran, recorrer con dulzura pero a la vez dolencia su inerte cuerpo. Un abrazo. El mujeriego Fujiwara Toki era abrazado por una completa extraña, mientras es consolado en su dolor -¿por qué lo mataste?-le cuestiona, con un dulce pero amargo nudo en la garganta –era mi padre, mi deber-una amarga lágrima finalmente surge de su fino ojo izquierdo.

-no-dijo secamente –como el primer amor de Kisuke, es mi deber-hablo finalmente Ran, sin pizca de sentimiento en apariencia pero que Sakurako identifico en la lejanía como "dolor mesclado con felicidad y agonía".

-¿eh?-Toki se digno a alejarse de la pequeña, siendo lentamente rodeado por aquel hermoso jardín en el cual jugo la mayor parte de su infancia hace ya tanto tiempo. Así es, ese misterioso ser que regreso de la vida con Kanda y Mishiru a sus espaldas, dispuesto a prestar su ayuda sin nada a cambio. Si, ese joven de eterno cabello azabache y ojos por demás cautivantes ante una jovencita en edad casadera. Lentamente, no solo el reluciente pasto hizo presencia, de ese verde tan fresco y lleno de vida e inocencia perdida con el pasar del tiempo, no señores; también las flores, los árboles, la gente que yace muerta en el suelo; en fin, todo aquello que la "negación" tocó y consumió al instante, regresa con la misma vitalidad que le fue arrebatada al momento de ser "negado".

-¡que rayos!-se escandaliza Rui.

-no hay nada de que preocuparse-habla oki-emperador –es el poder de ese chico-señalando al azabache, quien entona una dulce sonata sin letra entre ella, a la par que la negación en su mano, gira en reversa, mientras regresa todo a la normalidad –se conoce como "origen"… Capaz de recrear todo a su antojo-explica con una sonrisa en sus labios por demás altanera y llena de autosatisfacción –a cambio de entrar en lost por 6 meses, puede regenerar el planeta tierra tantas veces sea necesario-ríe a su estilo, acompañado del vil pedazo de su alma que aparenta ser su versión infantil.

Sorprendida –wow-Sakura se emociona –que buena persona-escucha un sonido, notando que es Ran, consolando a Toki en su pena –Toki-kun-la expresión de Sakura fue haciéndose más triste. No importa cuantas veces haya sido Fujiwara de esa forma desinteresada con un semblante de soledad en ese profundo mirar.

Apareciendo a su lado –no hay nada de que preocuparse-habla Sakurako, totalmente exhausta por el esfuerzo requerido –todo ah vuelto a la normalidad-sonríe tristemente. Una cosa especial es haberse librado del peligro por segunda vez, pero una cosa diferente es el hecho de que Sakura, su hija, no pueda perdonarla por su abandono.

-ah-no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos –S-Sakurako-la mencionada voltea al notar que su hija desea llamar su atención –okaasan-la mencionada se sorprende en realidad al ver a su hija. Ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa pastel y ese ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió. ¿Acaso su hija pensó siquiera una vez, el hecho de ser una "hija no deseada"? Su corazón se estrujo a tal remordimiento.

-aún si eres su primer amor-habla Toki entre sollozos –yo quise matarlo-habla con remordimiento.

-lo lamento-habla Ran, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura –_pero es mi deber, mi deber como su esposa, no…_-piensa amargamente –_es la promesa que hice hace años a padre_-cierra los ojos, disfrutando del abrazo por parte del rubio.

-se acabo-habla Rui, finalmente alivianada de saber que no hay peligro alguno.

-a decir verdad-le interrumpe Ogami, señalando al azabache misterioso, apretando su pecho con fuerza y temblando del dolor –parece ser que algo oculta-mirando al chico, atentamente.

-maldición-masculla, tratando de retener el verdadero mal en su interior –_no debo permitir que surja, no de nuevo_-trata de no doblegar su voluntad de fuego.

-maldición de nuevo el problema-habla Yukihina, al lado de Ran y sosteniéndola en su hombro, mientras Toki trata de rescatarla de sus manos.

-así es-Sakurako se coloca frente a su hija, llevándola a su espalda, como si tratase de protegerla de un peligro futuro –ah ya paso-habla desinteresada, viendo como el chico, suelta su pecho y cae lentamente al suelo.

Lo sostiene –a-a salvo-habla Mishiru, totalmente cansada.

-Mishiru-dono-Sakura se acerca a ayudarla, aunque su madre le detiene -¿eh?-la mira, totalmente desubicada.

Bajando del hombro de Yukihina -… Joshua-sama-la pequeña Ran se acerca a Mishiru –que bueno-sonríe sinceramente, a la par que una pequeña lagrimilla escapa por su ojito.

Abriendo los ojos –a-ah-logra recuperar el equilibrio -¿qué paso, donde estoy?-cuestiona a la nada. Tic-tac. Mira a los presentes con desconfianza -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-se saca de onda al verlos.

-¿eh?-los code breakers se sacan de onda.

Tratando de no gritarle –s-somos…-Rui no sabe que decir.

Se acerca –somos tu familia-habla Sakurako sonriente.

-¡Sakurako-san!-el azabache se lanza a abrazarla, lleno de felicidad por ver viva a esa mujer. Sakurako tuvo que mantenerse en pie, más que nada por que el rostro del chico fue cayendo en medio de sus bien formados ****** y rodea su bien formada cintura, con sus brazos –que bueno que estés bien, por un momento creí que lloraría-habla con una voz alegre, muy diferente a la antes usada.

-Joshua-sama-la pequeña Ran se acerca al chico –debe soltar a ojousama, la lastimara-le advierte, aunque al notar que el chico tiene cero intenciones de soltarla, lo golpea a la velocidad de la luz. Un simple parpadeo basto para perderse de tal acto de furia de la "vacía" Ran hacia el chico que yace en el suelo.

-¿Quiénes son en realidad?-exige saber Ogami.

-R-Rei-kun-habla Mishiru, totalmente avergonzada de recordar el como el azabache le lleno de vitalidad –e-ellos s-son-su rostro adquiere matices rojizos, incluso por alguna extraña razón el humo se asoma por sus orejas y yace eternamente avergonzada, por lo cual se va a una esquinita a penar –y-ya no podré casarme con Rei-kun-dice totalmente deprimida.

-¿Mishiru-dono?-Sakura se acerca a consolarla.

-Rei-kun… No seré tu esposa- totalmente deprimida –ya no soy virgen-dice entre lamentos.

-¡que sucede, reacciona por favor Mishiru-dono!-Sakura la zarandea, tratando de regresarla a la normalidad.

Suspira hondo –son Sakurakouji Joshua-señalando al azabache –y Fujiwara Ran-señala a la chica –como se han dado cuenta, son usuarios de poderes que fueron victimas de ""diciembre 32""-explica Sakurako, totalmente cansada –Joshua-kun es mi hijo adoptivo y Ran-chan es la ex esposa de Fujiwara Kisuke, el ministro-sentencio. Silencio total.

-¡que rayos!-gritan los code breakers.

Continuara…

¡Que tal mis queridos compadres, continuo!

Simbología:

-hablando- -_pensando_-  
_narrando cosas del pasado.  
_Sinopsis: después de la batalla contra el juubi, Sasuke Uchiha es tragado por la bestia, atravesando el espacio-tiempo y encontrándose en un mundo donde los poderes especiales, ángeles y demonios, rigen en una humanidad corrupta. El azabache demostrara tener un poder tan aterrador, que es capaz de salvar a la humanidad pero… ¿qué pasara cuando la belleza del primer amor surja con mayor fuerza?

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	5. Especial 1: La princesa caballero

**En busca de la felicidad: Las arenas del tiempo y el origen de la negación.**

Especial no. 1: El príncipe afeminado y la princesa caballero.

********Interior de la negación*******

Un lugar oscuro. Un lugar oscuro como lo es este manto que cubre lentamente a Japón. Solo eso se le haya definición a lo que los usuarios de poderes conocen como "negación". "Un lugar oscuro donde no hay nada". Así de simple. En dicho lugar, es donde yace la pequeña Mishiru, envuelta en la total oscuridad. Su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, envuelto grácilmente por aquella oscuridad. Una oscuridad que no lastima. Una oscuridad protectora. Mishiru, a su manera, siente paz y tranquilidad, recordando aquella vez, hace unos minutos, cuando su amigo, Ogami Rei, la liberó de su sufrimiento, para después sacrificarse por Sakurakouji Sakura, su "rival de amores".

_Eres una simple herramienta para mí, deberías morir. Has matado a tanta gente, y no importa lo muchos que desees, nunca mueres. Vivir únicamente esperando tu muerte debe ser sofocante, no tienes derecho a vivir… Así es Mishuru, tú…_

-_yo… quiero encontrar la forma de vivir felizmente… Yo no soy una herramienta_-lentamente, las pequeñas orbes de Mishiru se abren, notando en frente suyo, un guapo azabache, flotando ligeramente en aquella oscuridad. Dicho azabache, de hermosa tez nívea, apetecible a la vista y musculatura bien marcada en cada pectoral de su bien formado cuerpo, hacen sonrojar a la pequeña Mishiru. Momento. ¿Por qué siente emociones como "vergüenza" si ella ya no existe en el mundo? Simple. Aquella oscuridad protectora la respalda en ese lugar donde los sentimientos no valen, al igual que la materia viva.

_Como… ¿puedes confiar tan vehemente en él?... Como puedo… ¿Ser tan fuerte como tú?..._

-Mishiru-una suave voz se oye en aquel lugar tan lleno de oscuridad, desesperanza y sueños muertos –Mishiru… Pequeña tienes que hacerlo-aquella dulce melodía se oye con mayor fuerza –tienes que recordar, recordar y despertar a Sasuke-kun-suelta una risita traviesa –tienes que hacerlo, eres el "príncipe encantador" ¿lo olvidaste?-en la mente de la pequeña Mishiru, una suave sonrisa hace presencia. Una sonrisa que alivia en gran medida su penar.

-_¿Quién eres?_-trata de hablar, aunque su delicada voz no sale.

Risita -¿Quién soy?-no para de reír –la pregunta correcta es "¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?" o "¿Qué es este lugar?"-finalmente se decide a aparecer. Una hermosa joven, de eso no cabe duda. Aparentemente entrada en los 25 años, visualmente hablando. Cabello rubio, ondulado, muy debajo de la cintura. Piel achocolatada, exquisita a decir verdad. Esos ojos, oh que par de pupilas tan llamativas, pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente, tiernas, de un impresionante brillo especial. Un brillo diferente. Un ojo, el izquierdo para ser preciso, es de un profundo negro, tal cual aquella "negación" que rodea a la pequeña Mishiru y aquel misterioso azabache. El ojo derecho, de un sorprendente color blanco, del más puro que haya visto Mishiru. Un color que representa la pureza del mundo. El equilibrio de ambos mundos.

Mostrando la señal de "amor y paz" –yahooo Mishiru, me llamo Kokumonji Mashiro, soy la "treceava cabeza de la guardia imperial del purgatorio" y hermana del "Emperador"-se presenta con aires de felicidad –soy tu madre biológica, Mishiru-sonríe.

Sorprendida –que has dicho-Mishiru no sale de su impresión.

-así es… Soy tu madre, Mishiru-se acerca, lo suficiente para dejar ver las cadenas que la mantienen atada al azabache, de alguna forma, la mantienen con vida –soy descendiente directa de "Enoc"-sonríe –el hombre tan bondadoso, que dios lo arrebato de la tierra y en su reinado lo convirtió en arcángel-su pequeña hija no sale de tal asombro –ese es el origen de "La guardia imperial del purgatorio"-aplaude, al instante las cadenas se rompen, dejando que, lentamente, la capsula donde yacía encerrado el azabache, desaparezca por completo –creo que Sasuke-kun te pertenece-sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar por tal comentario –no tienes que avergonzarte, después de todo, son prometidos-bromeo.

-¿por qué haces esto? Aún si hay esperanza de un nuevo mundo, no creo salir de este lugar-mirando el lugar, tan oscuro y desolado.

Riendo –no subestimes el poder de Sasuke-kun-le aconseja –puede que tenga esa apariencia debilucha, pero es el usuario de poder conocido simplemente como "origen"-explica –capaz de convertir la oscuridad en la luz mas brillante, la muerte en la vida mas hermosa, así es… Ese chico es quien puede cambiar el mundo-su pequeña hija se sorprende –durante estos años, 3 usuarios de poderes fuimos sellados en la "caja de pandora", más que nada para evitar que perdiese el balance… Uchiha Sasuke, el usuario de "origen", aquel que brindo el poder del equilibrio…-el azabache yace a sus espaldas, mostrando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, propia de un orgulloso Uchiha –Kokumonji Kura, alias el "Emperador, cuya participación fue completamente innecesarias y en mas de una ocasión metió la pata pero merece crédito en el trabajo-al lado del azabache, yace una sonrisa similar a la de este –y yo, Kokumonji Mashiro, quien otorgo su poder de "encadenamiento", para que todo funcione a la perfección-sonríe, llena de felicidad de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos en condiciones nada gratas para la salud mental de estos.

-¿_de verdad es mi madre?_-se cuestiona en la mente.

-como sea-chasquea, al instante mostrando una llave dorada –toma esto, es la llave al "origen" que yace en el cuerpo de Ran-dono… Una vez que se acerque el día, "rasga" el corazón que "encadene" con mi poder especial y salva al mundo-sonríe maternalmente, acercándose lentamente –cuando ese día llegue y se asome un nuevo mañana, rezare por tu infinita felicidad, mi pequeña Mishiru-frente a frente –y entenderás cuan fantástico significa "amar y ser amado es la ilusión de todo enamorado"-comienza a desaparecer –ah-lo dice con cierto cansancio –finalmente se ah acabado mi tiempo-su cuerpo brilla, a la par que se desintegra en pequeñas esporas, lentamente –se supone que tengo que decir palabras que te levanten el animo, a la vez darte el paradero de Itachi-san, aunque creo que encontraras por ti misma-señalando su corazón –cuando veas la sonrisa de Sasuke-kun, entenderás los lazos que los unen-finalmente se marcha, dejando a su hija en aquella soledad.

-¿mamá?-Mishiru no sale de su asombro –mamá-le llama, y no hay respuesta. Aquella "negación", volvió a ser lo que es, un lugar donde no hay **nada** –mamá, mamá, mamá-repite, a la vez que cae en cuenta de algo importante. Esta **sola** nuevamente. No hay nadie que este a su lado, tratando de calmar su llanto con una suave voz, tranquila y esperanzadora de alguna forma, no, no hay una persona que este a su lado, no la hay. **Sola**. En aquel lugar donde siquiera el aire existe. **Sola**. Rodeada por "nada", sin sus amigos a su lado que le acompañen, como suelen hacerlo en el taller de pintura. **Sola**. Completamente **sola**.

-¿sucede algo?-una voz ronca yace a sus espaldas. Mishiru voltea y nota al azabache, despierto y en buen estado.

-eh-por alguna extraña razón, bajo su mirar, notando su perfecta anatomía al descubierto y sonrojarse al instante –q-que rayos-intenta alejarse, aunque su cuerpo no reacciona.

Riendo –no tienes que temer-le toma del brazo, acercando sus cuerpos, lentamente, para tortura de Mishiru –no bajes la mirada, Mishiru-sonríe a su estilo. Mishiru, siendo una chica pura e inocente, pero sobre todo, muy obediente, levanta su rostro, tímidamente, sonrojarse más al notar esa sonrisa llena de autosatisfacción en el rostro del azabache –que chica tan obediente-acerca su mano derecha a su rostro, quitando el rastro de lagrimas que yacen en ese par de ojos ámbar, dejándola más que sorprendida por tal acto.

-¿Quién… eres… tú?-soltó de repente, logrando que el azabache sellase finalmente sus labios, para gran terror de la pequeña Mishiru. Si. Un largo camino el cual tiene que recorrer, de eso no cabe duda. Sorpresivamente, una luz envuelve a la pareja, enseñándoles el camino que recorrer para salir de aquel infierno personificado.

Continuara….

¡Hola que tal!

Antes de continuar la historia, decidí introducir este capitulo especial, llamado de tal forma, principalmente por lo que dice Mashiro a su hija "tienes que hacerlo, eres el "príncipe encantador" ¿lo olvidaste?". Dado que Mishiru es chica, es el "príncipe afeminado" y Sasuke su "princesa caballero". El titulo lo usaré también en un fic de "**BAKA TO TEST**". Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero y no defraudar a los fans de ambas series.


	6. No se me hace facil olvidar

Cap. 4: No se me hace fácil olvidar.

*Mansión Shibuya, día siguiente*

Uchiha Sasuke. Un nombre, tal vez sea el último, que pertenece al misterioso clan Uchiha, una de las 4 casas nobles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, conocida como "Konohagakure". Un ninja frío, eficiente en combate. Debilita al enemigo usando pocos movimientos. Siempre portando el orgullo de su clan como segunda piel. Un chico peculiar que, de manera desinteresada, salvo a Kokumonji Mishiru de la muerte, cobrándole un "pequeño" favor por dicho acto. Su primer beso.

Sin embargo, del otro lado de la moneda, se esconde la dulzura de este chico. Cuando pierde la habilidad de "originar" cualquier cosa a su alrededor, una personalidad, totalmente opuesta a la real, surge de las cenizas.

Sakurakouji Joshua, un chico amable, bondadoso, consciente de sus poderes e incapaz de pelear en serio, por temor a lastimar a quienes les rodean. Un chico totalmente dedicado a su familia, a sus amigos y la persona que ama profundamente.

-buen día Joshua-dono-una pequeña Sakura le pica la nariz con un cotonete, tratando de despertarlo sin éxito en apariencia –Joshua-dono-insiste en sus llamados.

-ah no Mishiru-chan-habla entre sueños –no toques ahí-se mueve de un lado a otro.

-¬¬ Mishiru-dono eh-el rostro de Sakura supera por mucho a cualquier pervertido.

Abriendo la puerta de una patada, aparece la valkiria sangrienta -¡idiotas, es hora de levantarse par de flojos!-gritó en el resplandor de su vida: Hachiouji Rui. La escena la dejo por demás en shock. La pequeña Sakura, picándola la nariz al azabache mientras Mishiru duerme plácidamente, abrazando a Ogami. El azabache yace al lado de la chica desnuda, sosteniendo sus bien formados par de ***** entre sus manos.

A su lado -¿sucede algo Ru?-guarda silencio al notar la ira comprimida de su compañera.

Apareciendo –buen día-saluda Ran, ya encima de Ogami, tratando de quitarle sus ropajes de dormir. El chico, despertando lentamente, se encuentra ya desnudo, a excepción de sus bóxers, de un tono oscuro, cubriendo sus partes nobles con éxito. Poco a poco, tanto Mishiru, como Sasuke y Sakura se reincorporan, mirando como bicho raro a Ran; la bella joven con la sangre tan fría para matar sin siquiera dudar al momento y que dice Heike, la joven "que ocupo un lugar importante" en el corazón de Fujiwara Kisuke. Si. Esa misteriosa joven, sonriendo maternalmente mientras trata de quitarle la ropa a Sasuke.

-¿te importaría darme tu ropa, Joshua-sama?-pregunta, tan carente de sentimientos y usando la misma voz monótona de antes.

Bostezando –ah-mirando a la chiquilla –ohayo Ran-chan-se talla su ojito –lo siento no te es…-demasiado tarde, Sasuke yace en la habitación solamente usando sus bóxers.

Se aleja –tengo que lavar la ropa, permiso-se marcha.

Recargándose del marco de la puerta –buen día ero-gami-saluda cordialmente Toki.

Le suelta un zape –no debe insultar a las personas, Toki-sama-dice sin siquiera mirarlo y continuar en su faena de recoger la ropa sucia.

-que rayos le pasa a esa tipa-masculla el rubio entre dientes –se cree mucho por que mato al viejo o que-dice con molestia y mira a Sasuke –ne Joshua-le llama la atención -¿sabes que le pasa a esa chica? ¿El por que de su comportamiento?-le cuestiona.

-ah si-deja de bostezar, levantándose con la pequeña Sakura en su hombro (perdió su poder después de enterarse que tiene un hermano mayor) –no recuerdo mucho en mi forma de "lost", aunque parece ser que a Ran-chan le arrebataron a sus hijos de recién nacidos-sentencio con tristeza en su rostro –cada vez que pierdo mis poderes, Ran-chan ah estado a mi lado, cuidándome como una madre debe ser con sus hijos-explica con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando aquella ocasión donde yace dormido debajo de un árbol, recargándose en las piernas de una joven Ran ya crecida, acariciando dulcemente sus finos cabellos y cantando una hermosa melodía: _"regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, no olvides como sonreír solo regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, mañana definitivamente será un día mejor…. Regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, solo límpiate esas lagrimas y regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, regresa a mi lado, siempre estaremos a tu lado"_.

-que triste-habla Sakura deprimida –creo que deberíamos hacer algo por Ran-dono-dice mas esperanzada.

-no gracias-dicen a coro, Ogami, Rui y Toki.

-malos-se queja Sakura, tratando de levantar el ánimo de los presentes.

-no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos, Sakurakouji-san-le aconseja Ogami, tratando de encontrar ropas, dispuesto a cubrir su semi desnudez.

-Ran-dono se llevo toda la ropa, parece ser que realmente desea ayudar-habla Sakura feliz.

Sacando humo del cigarro –esa tipa solo se esta lastimando mas-habla Toki desinteresado.

-ne… ¿acaso odias a Ran-chan por haber matado a tu viejo?-le cuestiona Sasuke, totalmente serio y sorprendiendo a mas de uno. Toki se limito a observarlo.

-lamento decirte esto, pero a mí solo me gusta hacerlo con chicas de acuerdo a mis gustos-habla Toki desinteresado –solo eso-dijo cortante –esa chica tiene diferentes formas, ni siquiera sé si ustedes son de fiar-finaliza para después irse caminando hacia la sala.

-idiota-susurra Sasuke -¡eres un idiota!-se levanta totalmente enojado, tratando de alcanzar al rubio; corriendo por los pasillos y detenerse al verla. Fujiwara Nenene, la hermana de Toki, quien físicamente se parece mucho a él, solo que en versión femenina y un aspecto mas agraciado, mas que nada por su naturaleza fémina –l-lo siento-trata de no tumbarla.

Lo ve –oh… ¡que guapo!-se emociona al verlo -¿eres el nuevo inquilino, como te llamas, cuanto mides, que edad tienes?-comienza a atosigarlo con muchas preguntas, mientras gira a su alrededor de forma infantil.

-eh-trata de calmarse –me llamo Sakurakouji Joshua, soy el hermano de Sakura-chan, tengo 16 años, mido casi 1.70 cm y si, eh venido desde muy lejos para vivir con mi preciada hermanita-sonríe alegremente -¿y tu eres?-le cuestiona.

-Fujiwara Nenene, 16 años, 1.60 cm, soy amiga de Sakura-chan y Ogami-kun-levanta su mano, feliz de conocer a una nueva persona. Al momento, pasa Ran, vistiendo un uniforme de maid y con un gran cesto de ropa sucia -¡ah y ella!-la señala.

-Fujiwara Ran-chan, mi amiga de la infancia-señalando a la hermosa, elegante y pulida maid a su servicio –también vivirá a partir de hoy en este humilde hogar, haciendo labores domésticas-sonríe alegremente –ne Ran-chan-calla al ver su rostro, inexpresivo pero sus hermosos ojos, reflejando el dolor que siente, al igual de la felicidad oprimida en su corazón.

-¿sucede algo Joshua-kun?-trata de llamar su atención, Nenene.

-…-mirándolo frente a frente, fingiendo una cálida sonrisa -¿sucede algo Joshua-sama?-le cuestiona.

-… No es nada Ran-chan, ¿a dónde llevas esa ropa?-señalando el cesto.

-es la ropa sucia de ayer-solo dijo eso, para después ir al cuarto donde yace la lavadora y hacer los preparativos para iniciar su trabajo en un hogar nuevo.

A su lado –te ayudaremos-dicen ambos a coro.

Entrando a la cocina –ne prince-habla Toki al verla cocinar para la nueva gente -¿en que rayos piensa Shibuya al dejarlos entrar como si nada?-habla desinteresado.

-presenciaron "diciembre 32"; además nos ayudaron cuando nosotros ni siquiera logramos mantener la situación bajo control-habla Rui, haciendo el desayuno como toda una ama de casa –creo que es lo menos que podemos hacer-le echa vinagre al guisado, para después cubrirlo con una tapa –estuve platicando con Sakurako-san ayer en la noche; parece ser que hace años, ambos salvaron a la humanidad a cambio de su libertad-explica –según tengo entendido, Uchiha Sasuke fue encerrado en la "caja de pandora" y Fujiwara Ran fue obligada a vigilar dicho contenido durante todos estos años, dejando atrás sus conexiones con el ministro y su familia-lo mira -¿acaso no es tu madre?-le cuestiona.

-esa tipa tan plana no puede ser mi madre-negó Toki a la nada.

A su lado, leyendo porno –no estés tan seguro Toki-kun fufu-se burla Heike.

-¡pervertido no leas porno!-gritó Toki, exagerando las cosas como siempre.

Al instante, se encuentra atado a la silla; por cuerdas hechas de luz y gritando por ser liberado de sus manos. Heike yace frente al chico y riéndose de su pena. Vaya si que es sádico el fundador de Edén.

Abriendo la puerta -¡dejen de hacer estupideces, si no tienen clases hagan algo con las labores domesticas, trió de idiotas!-gritó Ran, totalmente seria.

Silencio total.

A su lado, abrazándola -¿por qué gritas de la nada eh Ran-Ran?-le habla la pequeña Nenene, usando ese tono amistoso de siempre y su preocupado rostro.

-simple-suspira hondo y mira al rubio –por que una madre tiene que regañar a su hijo cuando comete idioteces-acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, de manera maternal –además de proteger a su adorada hermana-para sorpresa de muchos, Ran besa delicadamente la frente de Nenene, haciéndola sonrojar en el acto. Se aleja lentamente –ahora tengo que terminar de juntar toda la ropa sucia, permiso-le da la espalda, alejándose.

-… Ran… okaasama-habla de repente la chiquilla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -¿eh?-mirando inocentemente a todos, como si quisiera saber que esta pasando -¿sucede algo?-ladea la cabeza.

-nada Nenene-dice Rui, tratando de asimilar la situación. Ahora que ve de frente a ambas chicas, Nenene realmente tiene un parecido impresionante con Ran. Ese rostro fino, visualmente agraciado por su naturaleza femenina; sus ojos, brillantes, a diferencia de los de Ran, que carecen de brillo alguno. Ese cabello rubio, es totalmente diferente a la melena de fuego de Ran. Sin embargo, el rostro agraciado es lo único que compartan –_definitivamente es su madre_-se acerca a la estufa, verificando como avanza la comida.

-¿Qué preparas Rui-sama?-la pequeña Ran se acerca a la peli azul, sorprendiéndola en el acto –tiene buena pinta-dice con un hilillo de baba, recorriendo sin delicadeza alguna su rostro.

Al lado de Ran –tienes razón Ran-Ran-habla Nenene en el mismo estado. Rui sonrió. Puede que en apariencia Ran no tenga sentimientos, pero a veces puede parecer tierna, al mostrar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Realmente le gustaría ser amiga de esa chica que se nota a leguas que esta aprendiendo a "ser feliz".

Entrando con Kouji y una Sakurako en camisón –hola-saluda Yukihina con una suave voz, tan profunda y llena de sentimientos. Rui se sorprendió. ¿Tanto cambio con solo tener su vida donde debe estar, o tal vez sea por la charla de "chicas" que tuvieron la noche pasada? No lo sabe, aunque eso es razón suficiente para averiguarlo. Yukihina portaba un vestido que Sakurako se ofreció en prestárselo, mas que nada para que no ande de exhibicionista frente a un trío de pervertidos, como lo son Zed, Toki y Heike (este último, lo disfruta de alguna manera). La vestimenta es sencilla, de holanes y lo bastante femenina para un "poker face" como lo es ahora la morena. A pesar de recibir la fuerza vital para revertir su forma de Ran, no se anulo en lo absoluto y tiene que pasar por la vergüenza de usar un vestido bastante femenino para su gusto.

-buen día chicos-saluda Rui, conteniendo la risa mientras prepara la vajilla con ayuda de Ran –parece ser que hoy estas de buen vestir Yuki-se burla ligeramente.

-no te rías, fue suficiente con que esa chica rara me arrastrara a su cuarto la noche pasada, encima de todo, como si estuviéramos en tiempos de paz, platicamos como un grupo de chicas enamoradas-habla Yukihina, con un ligero ceño en la frente.

-bueno al principio tampoco me llamo la atención-habla Rui mientras sirve el hermoso guisado que preparo como desayuno –pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-sonríe –Sakurakouji puede ser algo extraña al tratar amigos y enemigos por igual, pero debes reconocer que su lado raro lo hace por igual… Creo que es una característica que ambas comparten, además de sus sentimientos por Rei-ríe nerviosa al notar la presencia del resto de los inquilinos. ¿Cuándo se volvió una gran familia? Ah esta vida será un poco caótica.

-oye-habla Aoba con su actitud de tsundere -¡que rayos sucede con ustedes, por que aceptan a este par en su familia con facilidad!-señala tanto a Ran como a Sasuke.

-ara Aoba-chan-trata de calmarla Toki –esta es una zona neutral, ya sea enemigos o amigos, pueden estar aquí-dice aburrido –al menos esa rata asquerosa dueña de este lugar diría eso-se sienta en su lugar, teniendo a Yuuki al lado derecho y a Nenene al izquierdo.

-¡pero ellos estuvieron involucrados en "diciembre 32"!-gritó exageradamente mientras Sakura trata de calmarla.

-también estuve involucrada Aoba, y estoy aquí por mi madre-Sakurako se sorprendió –necesito saber respuestas y sabes que no me detendré hasta obtenerlas-sentencio segura de sí misma.

-p-pero-trata de no hacer enojar a su mejor amiga.

-además Joshua-kun es mi hijo adoptivo, por lo cual lo hace el hermano de Sakura, así que si no te agrada, puedes regresar a tu hogar-le habla severamente Sakurako –ahora que todo se ah calmado, debemos seguir nuestras vidas normales adelante… Edén ah sido disuelto a la muerte de Fujiwara Kisuke, por lo cual solo nos resta vivir plenamente y proteger a las llaves primordiales para evitar otro "diciembre 32"-habla Sakurako en su tono de voz, severo pero demandante, serio pero autoritario. La sangre como uno de los "4 fundadores de Edén" surge con bastante frecuencia –esas son Sakurakouji Joshua y Fujiwara Ran-sentenció.

-¡por que!-se levanta Toki de la mesa, golpeando fuertemente sus manos contra ella –entiendo que quiera tener a su "hijito adoptivo" por el hecho de haber estado encerrado en la "caja de pandora" por mas de 80 años, pero a esa chica-señalando severamente a Ran -no creo que sea necesaria-dijo mientras le mira de manera reprobatoria.

-simple-sonríe Sakurako maliciosamente –Fujiwara Ran es la madre biológica de Fujiwara Nenene-todos se sorprenden, menos Rui, que lo venía venir –al estar muerto su padre, es normal que sea el momento de la madre el estar junto a su hija-Ran no sabe como reaccionar a eso. ¿Acaso Sakurako la intenta ayudar a tratar de recuperar a sus hijos? Sonrío. Sakurako puede ser "mala" al abandonar a su hija sin siquiera mirar atrás, pero realmente se preocupa por los demás. Es tan sensible como Sakura.

-que-Toki se muestra sorprendido visualmente. Nenene emocionada por finalmente conocer a su madre, se levanta de su asiento, preocupando a los demás. Sin tarde ni pereza, la pequeña se lanza a abrazar a su madre, quien se sorprende por tal acto, pensando que le odiaría, pero no. Nenene lloro en silencio, a la par que sigue abrazando a su madre, negándose a soltarla como si al hacerlo se fuera por otros 100 años de su lado. No. Dejarla ir como hace ya tanto tiempo no es una opción. Nenene quiere tenerla cerca, platicar, conocerla mas a fondo, saber el por que de su repentino abandono. Ran por lo tanto desea lo mismo, aunque tenga que contarle la mala suerte que tuvo al ser el producto de una violación. Ran suspiro, si acaso hay un lugar al lado de su hija, sería todo un dilema.

-¿es verdad?-Sakura no sale de su asombro.

-si-aclara Ran mientras tiene a su hija en brazos –soy la madre biológica de Nenene-sonríe de forma maternal, logrando un ligero sonrojo en la mayoría de los presentes.

-entonces….-ahora es tiempo de Toki acerca de las respuestas -¡por que la abandonaste todos estos años, por cuidar a ese tipo!-lo último lo dice señalando al azabache que rescato a la humanidad –por él abandonaste a tu única hija-trata de reprimir su ira.

-… Tienes razón Toki-sama-se aleja de Nenene, la cual no tiene intenciones de soltarle, por lo cual se sigue aferrando a su madre –soy la peor madre al no poder mantener a mi hija a mi lado todos estos años… ¿Qué esperabas de una madre de solo 8 años?-los presentes no saben en que momento detener el "problema" –cuando Nenene nació, solo era una niña de 8 años, que había dado a luz al producto de una violación-sentencio, dejando al rubio por demás asustado de lo que viene –estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer y mis padres fueron asesinados por soldados al ser "diferentes" a ellos… Fui recogida por Kura-mirando al emperador, que yace frente a ella con esa misma sonrisa burlona, aunque triste a la vez –fue entonces cuando me secuestraron, a pesar de los intentos de Kura por protegerme, no los detuvo…-cerrando los ojos –fui llevada ante Kisuke, quien pensando que era humana, me acogió como su hermanita adoptiva, logrando conseguir un apellido y el ser respetada…-suspira hondo –hasta que mi "lost" se revirtió, dejando ver mi verdadero ser… Kisuke se sintió traicionado, por lo cual los humanos me quemaron viva-confesando con un rostro de nada, pero ocultando su tristeza –para evitar que dejase sola a Nenene, Joshua-sama me obsequio la mitad de sus poderes… como venganza por haberle ocultado la verdad, me arrebato a Nenene-sentencio –es por eso que termine asesinando a Kisuke-finaliza la plática –si no les importa, iré a perderme en el camino de la vida-abre la ventana y salta por ella como si no pasase nada.

Silencio incómodo.

-ah estallado-se levanta Yukihina de su asiento, dispuesto a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas pequeño Yuki?-le cuestiona Sakurako.

-simple-le ve –a rescatarla-sonríe cálidamente, causando un sonrojo violento en Sakurako, quien asintió levemente, bajando su mirar y tratando de calmar ese nuevo latido en su interior. Dios. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a amar sin ser correspondida?... No aprende de su error. Sonrió. Era una masoquista en realidad. Una masoquista que ni siquiera estar lejos de su hija aprendió a comportarse –no tardes Yuki-levanta su rostro, mostrando esa sonrisa falsa tan llena de inseguridades. Rei se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué una mujer es capaz de abandonar a sus hijos sin mirar atrás? Hizo un trago amargo al recordar una sonrisa vaga, tan llena de amor pero a la vez tristeza. La sonrisa de su madre. Gracias a Sasuke, pudo reencontrarse con su padre, quien mas ni menos que el gran "Emperador", pero, ahora que conoce la naturaleza de su padre como usuario de poder, claro esta que su madre resulto ser el "espécimen raro". Bajo su mirar. Realmente no quiere saber la verdad.

******Japón, tumba del primer ministro*******

Mirando atentamente la tumba –Kisuke-hizo un trago amargo. Hace más de 70 años se hizo a la idea de matarlo con sus propias manos, dejando a su hija en la soledad al no tener familiar alguno. Pronto se revertiría su "lost", dejando ver su cuerpo, de eso es seguro.

Pero no sabía que hacer. Una cosa es haberlo matado, sin siquiera dudar, mas que nada por que Sasuke le enseño a no dudar. Pero el otro lado de la moneda son sus sentimientos. Hace años, Fujiwara la enamoro como a una inocente niña, y en parte lo era. Su forma "lost" no le permite aparentar mas de 8 años, a pesar de que en sus ojos se nota el paso de los años. Eso la atormentaba en esos momentos, que Nenene se enterase de que ella tuvo las agallas de matar a su "padre", dejándola en la soledad. Derramo una lágrima. Si ella la llegase a odiar, su vida, esperando ser perdonada por el abandono, bien podría considerarse "vacía".

A su lado –no tienes que estar triste-sorpresivamente Yukihina yace a su lado, mostrando su preocupación. Ran dio media vuelta, dejando entre ver su rostro, antes tan sereno en batalla y ahora tan frágil. En alguna parte Ran no soportó la presión y lloro. Lloro como si no hubiese mañana y en cierta forma no sabía. Sasuke logró controlar la "negación" y mas que nada el mantenerla a raya, gracias a su poder; pero a cambio entro en "lost" por 6 meses, períodos en los cuales puede pasar lo que sea.

Los pensamientos de Ran son interrumpidos, más que nada por el acto repentino de Yukihina. Coloco suavemente un abrigo sobre sus hombros. El verano realmente a veces podría ser una tortura por las mañanas sabatinas. El frío en sí no era problema para Ran, pues su naturaleza de no-muerto bien podría ser de gran ayuda al no sentirlo. De hecho Yukihina experimento de primera mano por más de 100 años el no tener su vida. Pero en sí, no conoce a ciencia cierta el por qué Ran es un no-muerto si fácilmente podría robar la energía vital necesaria y revivirse a sí misma usando su habilidad.

-mi habilidad es la cual me mantiene viva-habla de repente, como si pudiese leer la mente del morocho –al morir, Sasuke-sama me dio parte de su poder, manifestándolo en la modalidad de "beso"-confiesa, tristemente.

-¿Qué?-el moreno teme por lo siguiente.

-significa que mi existencia solo es para completar las habilidades de Sasuke-sama, no tengo otro propósito para vivir-finaliza, a la vez que limpia las pocas lagrimas que llegaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿de que hablas?-avanza hacia la chica -¿significa que solo estas viva para trabajar junto a Joshua?-le cuestiona.

-Joshua-sama es la manifestación de los buenos deseos de Sasuke-sama-explica –durante 6 meses, Joshua-sama se apodera de su cuerpo; mientras eso sucede, Sasuke-sama se recupera tanto emocional como físicamente de las batallas-suspira hondo –en dicho lapso de tiempo, mi deber como la otra usuaria de "origen" es proteger al usuario original de peligro alguno-sonríe alegremente –protegerlo es lo único que me mantiene con vida-finaliza tristemente.

-…. ¿Exactamente que sucedió en realidad para que tu mentalidad llegase a tal conclusión?-le cuestiona el moreno.

-"El príncipe de las nieves" esta mas hablador de lo usual… ¿Realmente solo buscas respuestas a las preguntas olvidadas o deseas saber por qué Heike Masaomi te traiciono después de que lo matases?-una persona peculiar aparece al lado de Ran. Un ser humano en apariencia, portando una capa negra que cubre más de la cuenta. Un ser que puede ya sea perdonarte la vida o arrebatarla en caso de ser necesario. Un "shinigami".

Volteando –quien eres-dice (amenaza) a su nuevo "conocido".

Comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos-vamos no seas tan frío mi pequeño corderito, no te haré nada malo, solo eh venido a platicar-una sonrisa maliciosa bien pudo asomarse por su capa.

-maldición-masculló Yukihina entre dientes. No se encuentra en las condiciones de proteger a Ran, más que nada porque su "lost" no se ha revertido en su totalidad –mantente atrás-se coloca hacia el frente, dejando a una sorprendida Ran a sus espaldas.

-no podrás ganarle-habla Ran –si mi memoria no me falla, estamos hablando de Robins Aleshenka-sama-mirando a la encapuchada con sentimientos encontrados –la "especie rara" original-el moreno se sorprende –anteriormente te enfrentaste a uno ¿verdad?... Sin embargo, ahora estas vivo y encima de todo perdiste tus poderes, claro esta que no estas en ventaja de luchar contra la "especie rara" mas fuerte que haya existido en estos años-suspira cansada. El pensar tanto en el pasado realmente la deja agotada, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Grata es la sorpresa de Yukihina, al ser forzado por Ran, a sentarse en una lápida, y ponerse en pose de combate. La encapuchada volvió a sonreír. Ran llevaba un uniforme de maid, que demostraba su seriedad al trabajo como un aire de clase alta.

-lamento decirte esto Yukinko, pero esta es mi batalla-extrañamente el moreno, sintió realmente un aura aterradora proveniente del frágil cuerpo de Ran. Un aura que bien puede destruir el mundo si se lo propone –no temas, incluso sin utilizar "beso", mi cuerpo es lo suficiente resistente para matar a un "espécimen raro"-comienza a estirar su cuerpo –supongo que el estar en la oscuridad por mas de 80 años me hizo mas perezosa, pero luchare-al instante ya no esta presente.

-que-Yukihina se sorprende al ver aparecer de repente a Ran, por detrás del encapuchado y estocarle una patada por demás destructiva –no puede ser-nota como un par de tentáculos sostienen al encapuchado y le impiden moverse.

Con la mano extendida hacia el encapuchado –esta es mi verdadera forma-sonríe cálidamente –soy un monstruo, solo eso-ríe nerviosa. Ran puede mostrarse fría ante la mayor parte de las personas, más que nada ante el maltrato por ser "algo que nunca debió haber existido".

-¿de qué hablas?-Yukihina nota a lo lejos la presencia de Sakura, acompañada de Rui a sus espaldas, por lo cual decide callar.

Llegando, totalmente agotada -¡lo sentimos Ran-dono!-pide disculpas Sakura –te hicimos sentir incomoda con el interrogatorio, lamentamos…-guarda silencio al verla. La pequeña Ran, con las manos extendidas hacia un encapuchado, lo cual no es tan raro, de no ser por que sus finas manos, anteriormente teñidas de carmín por la sangre del primer amor, parecen mas bien tentáculos de pulpo y su fino rostro muestra un ojo extra en la frente.

A sus espaldas –que sucede Sakurakou…-se detiene y mira atentamente la escena, para luego mostrar horror al ver a Ran –ji…-suelta, anonada por tal vista. Nunca vio semejante suceso.

-¿sucede algo, Sakura-sama, Rui-sama?-les cuestiona Ran, tratando de evitar el tema de su naturaleza.

-… No es nada Ran-dono-habla Sakura, visualmente dolida -… yo-su cuerpo comienza a temblar, para luego derramar algunas lagrimillas –ok lo diré claramente-la encara, sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros y valiéndole queso la encapuchada -¡por que nos salvaste si no confiaras en nosotros!-gritó, realmente dolida –pensé que podría ser tu amiga, aunque gracias a Toki-kun me di cuenta que matas sin pensar en las consecuencias… quiero corregir eso, quiero que aprendas cuan valioso es la vida… ¡Quiero que sepas que no estarás sola!-le toma ahora por su mano desfigurada –no importa cual sea tu naturaleza, la vida es tan hermosa como lo que nos rodea-coloca su mano cerca de su mejilla y muestra una sonrisa tan tranquila –te enseñare lo mas preciado de este mundo… Vivir-finaliza.

-Sakura… chan-soltó Ran. Sakura levanto su vista, notando en el mirar de Ran las penas de alguien que ah caminado entre los mortales por muchos años de vida. ¿Acaso Ran posee algo más que ella u otro ser humano carece?

-… ¡me llamaste "Sakura-chan"!-sorpresivamente le abraza, dejando sorprendido a Yukihina. Sakura presencio en primera fila cuan ágil es Ran a la hora de matar. Mostrar un rostro de "nada", una fría mirada que no muestra debilidad al enemigo. Aunque esa no es su naturaleza. Ran es tan bondadosa y piadosa, que tiene que cargar con varias muertes a cuesta de espalda. Un buen punto, que comparte con el re-code "Kouji, el dios de la destrucción".

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-le cuestiona Yukihina, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Lo veo –simple Yukihina-san… Ran-dono siempre se refiere a las personas normales como si fueran "superiores" a ella. A pensar mío, creo que nadie es superior e inferior, solo que hay personas que tienen más oportunidades de mejorar que otras-sonríe a su estilo. Sakura tiene 2 significados, uno es "flores de cerezo", la belleza entre la belleza por su corta vida, pero esplendida al calmar los sentimientos ajenos. El otro significado es "fortaleza", lo cual se refleja en su forma justa de juzgar a las personas por sus actos y sentimientos, no por lo que aparenta. Tal vez Sakurakouji Sakura era una mezcla de ambos significados, belleza y fortaleza.

-Sakurakouji tiene razón-interrumpe Rui –no debes sentirte menos solo por ser "diferente"-habla, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Rui-san-susurra Ran –ok-afirma, con una carga menos en su cuerpo. Sonrió. Tal vez convivir en ese nuevo "mundo", no tan libre de basura, pueda recobrar lo que hace años perdió. Sus hijos y su humanidad. Pueda recuperar lo que alguna vez perdió por seguir a un hombre que le dio una oportunidad de vivir, a cambio de un gran sacrificio: su libertad.

-y bien… ¿cuándo me soltaras?-habla el encapuchado, usando una suave voz que cautiva a mas de los presentes.

-¿eh?-los presentes finalmente nota al encapuchado.

-ah Aleshenka-sama-finalmente Ran le suelta, regresando al suelo la joven encapuchada y la bella mano de Ran a la normalidad –mil disculpas, perdí los estribos por un momento-hace una reverencia.

-¿la conoces Ran-dono?-le pregunta Sakura.

-por supuesto-la encapuchada retira el pedazo de tela negra que cubre su rostro, dejando ver una cara de lindas facciones. Hermosos ojos azul celeste, que seducen el alma misma. Un par de cabellos azabaches tal cual noche despejada en pleno verano se dejan ver. Tez tan blanca que la misma luna compite con tan exquisito manjar. Una hermosa joven sin lugar a dudas –ah pasado mucho tiempo Ran-san-sonríe cálidamente.

-lo mismo digo… Aleshenka-sama-levanta su vista –aunque es raro encontrarla en un lugar tan triste, según recuerdo, usted siempre fue apreciada por los caballeros, más que nada por su radiante sonrisa-le alaba, como si fuesen las grandes amigas.

Riendo, disimuladamente -eso es el pasado Ran-san… Ahora solo me dedico a viajar por el mundo en busca de chicos guapos-sonríe amablemente.

Los presentes se asustan, literalmente, de su presencia tan potente. Su sonrisa ligera la hacen una digna "ojousama", sin embargo su presencia es potente, tanto que los presentes dudan de su naturaleza.

-bueno que les parece si tomamos un café-habla Aleshenka, dándose la vuelta, da un paso, pisando su capa y cayendo olímpicamente al suelo, con panty shot incluido en el proceso.

Mueca de asco –eh… ¡Aleshenka-dono!-Sakura se acerca a ayudarle a levantarse, sosteniéndola por el brazo.

-¡deténgase Sakura-chan, Aleshenka-sama es un!-demasiado tarde, el poder de la "especie rara", durmiente en Aleshenka, despierta al momento, originando un tornado a su alrededor y "destruyendo" todo aquello que toca al instante.

Llegando corriendo -¡cuidado Sakurakouji-san!-la toma del brazo, forzando a Sakura a soltar a Aleshenka, quien se desploma al instante y cae al suelo –quien es ella-exige saber.

Nadie, a excepción de Ran, puede contestar a dicha pregunta.

Continuara….

Holita a todos los que se toman la molestia (ya detente y sigue con la historia), siempre tan sociable eh Akira (sabes que nunca me gusto el hecho de que escribieras, es momento de dedicarte a tu profes *golpe*), si no ayudas no estorbes; son vacaciones y tal vez sea esta la última historia. Bueno de nuevo algo lento y confuso, más que nada porque Toki no acepta a Ran -ni por que es la madre biológica de Nenene-; aunque lo que planeo para estos personajes estará medio torcido. El nuevo personaje que incluí, es Robins Aleshenka, el apellido lo tome de un fic de digimon titulado "El digimundo necesita a las 4 generaciones" (ya esta vaneado), mientras que el nombre de un supuesto "alíen" que encontró una ancianita hace tiempo, que al final resulto ser un feto deformado por una explosión nuclear o algo así. A diferencia de Ran, esta chica es un "especie raro", como se dejo ver en el capitulo y la mas poderosa ya que puede drenar la vitalidad de Sakura.

Con tal revelación, creo que muchos la han de imaginar como alguien amable puede matar, aunque en realidad tiene un pasado turbio al lado de nuestros personajes. Ahora el capitulo especial.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	7. Parte de la verdad

Cap. 4. Parte 2º: Parte de la verdad. La asesina de hijos, Robins Aleshenka.

*****Mansión Shibuya, 20 minutos después*****

Robins Aleshenka, el nuevo inquilino de la mansión Shibuya. Una mujer por demás interesante. Los años de experiencia de esta "bella durmiente", como fue apodada hace tanto tiempo por sus conocidos; la hacen una joyita especial en un mundo por demás plagado de usuarios de poderes, ángeles y demonios, claro esta. Su edad, desconocida para la mayoría de los presentes, es claro que debe conocer más de la humanidad, incluso más que la humanidad conoce de sí misma.

Abriendo la puerta –hemos llegado-avisa Sakura, totalmente feliz.

-bienvenida Sakura… kouji-san-Ogami se sorprende visualmente. Su "póker face" se fue prácticamente al grano. Robins Aleshenka, la hermosa mujer de eterno cabello azabache que yace en los fuertes brazos de Yukihina, quien la carga como si fuese una princesita. Esa mujer, para bien o para mal. Fue la mujer que le dio la vida a Ogami Rei. Su madre biológica.

Apareciendo –no puede ser… Otro extra…-guarda silencio al ver a Ogami, sorprendido a decir verdad. Aunque ese rostro lo conoció hace tiempo, cuando Sakurakouji Sakura fue secuestrada por "aquel que no debe ser nombrado". Se equivoca. El rostro de Ogami, se llena inmediatamente de lágrimas, sin dejar de mostrar ese rostro lleno de dolencia.

-¿Qué sucede Rei-san?-hace presencia Sasuke, sorprendiéndose al instante al verla –Aleshenka-susurra, siendo víctima de las miradas pesadas de los inquilinos.

-¡otra vez lo has hecho Sakura!-se queja Aoba al verla –mira que traer a una persona desconocida-se queja, cruzada de brazos y acumulando su energía, dispuesta a golpearla de ser necesario.

Avanzando con cautela –te equivocas Aoba-san-habla Ogami, con un nudo bastante grueso en la garganta –no es una desconocida, es mi madre… Robins Aleshenka-dice seguro de sí mismo. Silencio total por la mayoría de los presentes.

Tic-tac.

Riendo –si claro Ogami, llega una preciosura como ella y la presentas como tu madre, claro esta que tratas de alejar a Sakura-chan de tu lado al presentarle formalmente a su suegra-Toki se burla del pelinegro.

-Ogami-habla Aoba, destilando un aura en tiempos de guerra –no tienes que mentir para encubrir las travesuras de Sakura-se acerca a su amiga, quien yace algo confusa por la respuesta de su "prometido". ¿Acaso esa joven que no aparenta mas de 20 años resultó ser la madre de Ogami Rei?

-Takatsu-habla Yukihina, tras cubrir el rostro de Aleshenka con su propia capa y evitar que la vean llorar –sea quien sea, eso es totalmente irrelevante, claro esta que ahora forma parte de este lugar, puesto que la invito Ran-el rubio vuelve a mirar con desdén a la pelirroja –ahora si me permites, tengo que recostar…-calla al ver como la chica se levanta con lentitud de sus fuertes brazos y descubre parte de su rostro. Guardan silencio los presentes. La mitad del rostro de Aleshenka se encuentra prácticamente desfigurado, como si hubiese sido expuesto a quemaduras altas.

-lamento las molestias ojousan-habla con una suave voz que oculta sus inseguridades –como podrá haberse dado cuenta, padezco de una enfermedad que me impide estar bajo los rayos solares, explicando la capa oscura que actualmente uso-se la quita, mostrando las quemaduras que yacen en todas sus partes visibles de aquella figura –por casualidad encontré a sus amigos, quienes hicieron la amabilidad de invitarme a su casa mientras sanan mis heridas… una vez que todo eso termine, me marchare tan pronto sea posible de sus vidas-sonríe de forma maternal –espero y mi presencia no arruine su amistad-vuelve a colocarse la capa, se quita sus sandalias y comienza a andar por aquellos pasillos que traen nostalgia a la hermosa señorita cuya hermosa melena danza con el mas fino ritmo perdido y encontrado del viento.

-¡nosotros no somos amigos, solo somos compañeros de clases, ¿entiende?!-gritó Aoba, en su actitud de chica tsundere. Si. Ella es de tal forma desde que Ogami la salvo de ser "absorbida" por el poder de un espécimen raro. Un dolor en su pecho surgió aquella vez, el enemigo, el enemigo que tanto busco durante todos estos años le prestó ayuda sin pedir algo a cambio.

-lo se-voltea a verla, mostrando su rostro recuperarse lentamente –sobre tu duda Ogami Rei-el mencionado se exalta -¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tu madre?-le cuestiona, tratando de no llorar.

Inmediatamente posan sus ojos encima del pelinegro, quien permanece sorprendido a la vez pensativo. ¿Qué trama en realidad esta joven de modales refinados y presencia potente? No lo sabía. No tuvo idea de por que actuó de tal forma. Llorar en presencia de una extraña, dejar a un lado su cara de "póker", demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Qué hace a esa mujer tan especial?

-…"si amas a tu hijo castígale"-repite la palabras que Sakurakouji Sakurako le dijo tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué dice palabras de tan fuerte calibre en un momento como este? – ¿no fue el consejo que años atrás le diste a Sakurako-san?-muchos se sorprenden. ¿De qué rayos está hablando Ogami Rei? –poco después del incidente donde apareció de repente Sasuke… Los humanos temían sobre lo que su existencia podría significar, así que exigieron un "sacrificio" a cambio de dejarlo ir, escogiendo de tal forma a Sakurakouji-san sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la opinión de los presentes… Ella fue secuestrada por el primer ministro-Toki se sorprende y aprieta los puños en señal de su molestia –Sakurako-san trato de convencer al em… digo a mi padre de detener esta locura-cerrando los ojos –en el último momento, Ran cambio de lugar con Sakurakouji-san, siendo quemada viva al considerarla una "bruja"-finaliza, triste a decir verdad –al ver el cuerpo calcinado de Ran, Sakurakouji-san termino por liberar su "shinigami" interno e iniciar la carnicería conocida como "diciembre 32" ¿o me equivoco?-habla Ogami.

-no del todo Rei-kun-habla Sakurako, temiendo que recordase el por que se alejo de su hija por tantos años –pero eso no debes hablarlo con un ser humano-trata de dejar el tema a un lado.

-¡¿es verdad Sakurako okaasan?!-exige saber Sakura de la nada -¡es verdad que Ran-dono perdió su vida al tratar de protegerme!-cierra los otros, tratando de controlar sus emociones y no actuar antes de averiguar.

-Sakura-chan-habla Ran –sea la forma en la cual haya muerto, no eres nadie para echarte la culpa de las muertes que suceden a tu alrededor-utiliza ese tono autoritario que suele usar cada vez que sus emociones la controlan –deja de creerte tan importante, lo siento no quise ser tan dura-lo último lo dice al ver que la chica intenta cometer sepuku –es solo que desde antes siempre fuiste de tal forma, incluso en aquella ocasi…-Ogami le suelta un zape.

-oops se me paso-habla el chico.

Le suelta un zape al pelinegro –oops se me paso también –habla Sasuke, totalmente desinteresado.

Venita palpitante –Joshua-Ogami destila un aura por demás de furia interna a punto de explotar. Si las miradas fuesen cuchillas que se clavan en el alma, bien Sasuke puede darse por muerto ante tal mirada atemorizante que le otorga Ogami.

-¿sucede algo, querido cuñado?-habla Sasuke.

Se da cuenta –no es nada cuñado-ríe entre dientes Ogami –ahora que recuerdo…-se acerca de más, casi queriendo unir sus narices –prometiste que al cumplir 16 años, te casarías con "ella"-enfatizando en la palabra, dejando mas que intrigado a mas de uno que no los conociera de años atrás -¿crees que puedes ganar contra su "oniisan"?-le cuestiona.

Sacado de onda –no entiendo de lo que hablas Rei-san-niega Joshua.

-lo olvide-se aleja –esa es la promesa que mantengo con Uchiha Sasuke-le da la espalda –que rayos esperas madre, no tengo todo tu tiempo-voltea a verla, notando los ojos sorprendidos, bañados en delicadas y finas lagrimas -¿Por qué lloras, acaso no es mi castigo, enterarme que mi madre no miró atrás siquiera al abandonarme?-le pregunta, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

-no es tu castigo-habla Sakurako, totalmente cabizbaja.

-¿entonces cual es?-le cuestiona, totalmente confuso.

Bajando la cabeza, a la vez que cubre su rostro –eh venido a matarte-sentencio, mostrando un mirar por demás vacio –si algún día representases una amenaza, te mataría con mis propias manos-sentencio, levantando el rostro y mostrando su rostro, recorrer dulcemente sus lagrimas sin descanso alguno –lo lamento tanto Rei-se disculpa, como si estuviese en un error y en cierta forma lo esta. Matar a su primogénito para evitar otro "diciembre 32" no es la salida, o al menos la mejor "razonable".

-….-suspira profundamente –entonces si logro derrotarte, me entregaras el secreto de la "especie rara" original ¿o me equivoco?-suelta de repente.

Temblando –Rei-chan-le mira, totalmente llorosa -¡por que no dejas a tu madre actuar cool por un momento!-se lanza a golpearlo como niña chiquita, usando sus puños y golpeando su pecho (como lucha Moka de "Rosario + Vampiro" con Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore) -¡eres cruel, demasiado cruel Rei-chan!-comienza a llorar en su regazo, mientras Ogami trata de consolarla, sin éxito alguno.

-¿Ogami-san?-todos miran a Aleshenka como bicho raro, y de hecho si lo es. Si Sakura trata a sus enemigos y amigos por igual, Aleshenka trata a los enemigos como amigos y a sus camaradas como la más vil escoria que haya existido, aunque no los odia, sino que es demasiado "dulce" en realidad. Resumiendo. Le dieron la misión de "exterminar con la vida de su hijo en caso de que fuese un peligro" por el simple hecho de que ella sería incapaz de destruir a su propia familia.

*****Minutos después…. ******

-lo siento mucho-se disculpa Ogami en nombre de su madre –desde que tengo memoria, mi madre siempre ah sido de mentalidad amable, incapaz de llevar a cabo una misión sin fallar miserablemente-explica, de cuclillas al igual que Aleshenka frente a la presencia de Shibuya –no entiendo por qué mi abuelo le dio tal misión-suspira hondo. El hecho de que cada minuto que pasa, recuerda mas y mas cosas sobre su pasado, ayuda en gran medida a que no hayan intentado quemar a su madre como años atrás lo intentaron con su prometida.

-Ogami-tanto Aoba como Sakura lo miran desafiante. Por dios. ¿Acaso no se detendrán hasta decirle los más oscuros secretos de su persona? -¿no estarás mintiendo?-le cuestionan. La cara de "mentira" de Sakura, junto a esa vitalidad que denota el cuerpo de Aoba, es lo suficientemente aterrador para que el chico bien se tome la molestia de escribir su testamento, mas que nada por si "algún día llegase a faltarle" a su querida madre.

-Rei-chan no se equivoca-le defiende Aleshenka, siendo ahora el "nuevo objeto" de rencor por parte de Takatsu Aoba. ¿Acaso esa "code name" alberga algo mas en su corazón? ¿Algún sentimiento amoroso por su más vil enemigo? Esas preguntas asaltan la mente de Rui.

-_maldición. Cuando creí que Sakurakouji finalmente había tocado el corazón de Ogami_-piensa en sus adentros. Suspiro. Hacer coraje con ese "intento de pareja romántica" era caso perdido. Si había tiempo para ellos, que así fuera.

-por cierto Rei-chan-la melosa voz de Aleshenka interrumpe los pensamientos de Rui -¿dónde se encuentra el guante de Seeker?-le cuestiona.

-¿eh?-todos voltean a verla, literalmente sorprendidos. ¿Qué clase de madre pregunta por un guante en vez de su hijo? Realmente es una niña.

-eh por supuesto que lo tire a la basura-habla Ogami, caminando hacia el comedor –alguna vez Sakurakouji-san me prometió… "tocaras mi pecho con tu mano desnuda", así que lo eh tirado-trata de no caer a los encantos de Sakura, que yace sorprendida, mas que nada por que recuerda sus palabras.

-Rei-chan-el cuerpo de Aleshenka destila un aura de furia reprimida –exactamente donde lo tiraste, donde tiraste ese guante-comienza a temblar, siendo observada por su "adorado esposo", quien trata de no meterse mucho en el asunto –dime donde rayos esta-le sujeta del cuello, sus ojos muestran un brillo por demás siniestro y su "poder" comienza a brotar lentamente.

-d-debo agregar que mi madre es aterradora cuando se enoja-ríe nervioso el joven Ogami, al ser víctima de los ataques de furia de su propia madre –s-sobre tu duda, le pedí de favor a Mishiru que se encargase de él-demasiado tarde. Mishiru yace tranquilamente sentada en su lugar propio, mientras Sasuke le ayuda a Rui a servir el desayuno con mucho cuidado.

Se acerca, como un zombi asechando a su presa –ne Mishiru-chan-habla Aleshenka, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que heredo de su padre –dime donde tiraste el guante que amorosamente le entregue a Rei-chan hace 90 años-habla, totalmente ida y esperando la respuesta satisfactoria que le hará encontrar la paz interna.

-e-el guante es un mal recuerdo de Rei-kun, a-así que lo tire-contesto, totalmente cabizbaja.

-lo… tiraste-repite Aleshenka, haciendo la voz de Mishiru, un eco profundo en sus pensamientos. Un doloroso eco que logra lastimar los dulces e incoherentes sentimientos de la pobre Aleshenka. Suspiro resignada. ¿Cómo podría permitir que tirase algo tan importante para ella? Su hijo es un joven que no conoce del sentimiento conocido como "sensibilidad". Del coraje se hinco en el suelo, totalmente deprimida.

-ne Aleshenka-sama-aparece Ran, portando entre su mano el tan afamado guante -¿se refiere a este guante?-le cuestiona.

Levantando la vista, sorprendida –eh…-observa a Ran, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-pensé que sería algo importante-se lo entrega.

-n-no… ¡eso le trae recuerdos a Rei-kun!-gritó Mishiru, tratando de quitárselo a Ran, siendo detenida en el último momento por Sasuke.

Sonriendo –que bueno que hayas encontrado el guante de tu madre ¿no es así Aleshenka-san?-silencio total. ¿Ese guante, que represento una coraza para Ogami Rei, para Aleshenka es el único recuerdo de su madre difunta? Que sorpresas.

-tienes razón Joshua-kun-sonríe de verdad. El emperador, sorprendido de verla sonreír de manera tan tierna como hace tanto tiempo. Fue aquella sonrisa la que de alguna forma lo "convenció" de quedarse a su lado como su **hombre**. Pero no solo fue la sonrisa. A decir verdad, desde que vio a Aleshenka, bajo aquel pie y mirando de manera desafiante a quien le tratase de esa forma, le llamo la atención de tal forma, sin embargo su manera tan egoísta de ser, le costó más de 50 años el convencerla de tener un hijo, más que nada por su naturaleza de "especie rara".

Le coloca su gorro –no tienes que mostrar "eso" ante unos plebeyos como ellos-dice con aires de grandeza oki-emperador.

-Kura-lo dice en un tono quejumbroso que tanto odian los hombres –no tienes que cubrirme, te recuerdo que estoy a salvo en un hogar-trata de quitarse la capa, sin embargo el emperador niega rotundamente el hecho de mostrar aquella dulce sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le pertenece y tal parece que Rui entiende sus sentimientos, pues sonrió, resignada. Padre e hijo son pésimos a la hora de mostrarse tal cuales son en realidad. Suspiro cansada. Un largo camino por recorrer faltaba más.

-será un largo camino Rei -Rui dice de repente, resoplando su fleco en señal de cansancio.

Risita –ya son muchos los que se han de esforzar por "ese" camino ¿no lo crees Rui-san?-Sasuke toma una taza de té, en compañía de Heike –oh es delicioso Masaomi-san-se sorprende ligeramente.

-es una colección única que recién eh encontrado… Para alguien de buen paladar como el de Joshua-kun, creí que sería el adecuado a su regreso a la mansión Shibuya-ríe a su estilo, manteniendo la taza de té en su mano dominante.

-muchas gracias-agradece –es considerable de su parte tal acto de amabilidad, considerando que a Sasuke-chan no le agrada muy bien las cosas dulces-bromeo, para después seguir probando de aquella bebida que le alegra el paladar –delicioso-sigue saboreando con elegancia y dulzura el té que amablemente se ofreció a preparar con ayuda de Heike.

-¿y eso que?-se sacan de onda los presentes al verlos tomar la bebida, como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo.

Se acerca –déjame probar un poco Ma-kun- Aleshenka le arrebata la taza de té a Heike, quien yace sorprendido, más que nada por la velocidad que aplico al quitársela. La joven rara, toma de aquel líquido y yace saboreándolo en su boca –tiene un sabor peculiar, aunque es agradable en cierta forma-le entrega su taza y se va –lo siento mucho, me tengo que ir-se cubre con su capa –toma-se acerca a su hijo, colocando el guante donde debe estar –nunca te quites este guante, después de todo es lo que te ha mantenido con vida durante todos estos años-llora amargamente –sigue adelante Rei, no te detengas y vive una vida nueva-lo abraza –este guante está conectado a mí… Fue una manera de mantenerte "vigilado"-llora amargamente – adiós-golpea su nuca, logrando que caiga desmayado entre sus brazos –hijo-lo suelta, dejando que el azabache caiga al suelo. Aoba se levantó molesta, creyendo que lastimaría a alguien más… Se equivocó. Tan pronto como hizo tal acción, una tormenta de nieve se originó a su alrededor, lo suficientemente pequeña y poderosa, para permitirle escapar.

Permitir escapar de su propio hijo.

Continuara…

Es algo lento. A decir verdad últimamente mi compu ha fallado, así que actualizare mas lento T-T, sin otra cosa que aportar, me despido.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


	8. El nuevo alumno de la escuela

**En busca de la felicidad: Las arenas del tiempo y el origen de la negación.**

Cap. 6: El alumno nuevo de la escuela.

Un ambiente completamente diferente. Es el nuevo enemigo de nuestro protagonista, Uchiha Sasuke, o coloquialmente refiriéndose a este ser tan especial como atractivo, Sakurakouji Joshua.

La preparatoria Kibou, salón 3-2. Es su nueva residencia. Así es, bajo una batalla a muerte, donde al final de cuentas el punto de Takatsu Aoba fue prácticamente invalido; los 4 fundadores de Edén, llegaron a la conclusión de "permitir" una vida tranquila a Joshua, pensando que sería beneficioso para su psique.

Pero en toda aventura un ser igualmente debe acompañarle. Hachiouji Rui, mejor conocida como "8 tears" o simplemente "el príncipe" por su aspecto andrógino que favorece su rostro. Bajo aquellos ropajes varoniles hasta cierto punto, yace una de las mujeres más bellas que haya visto Zed el héroe. Después de una pelea alargada, fue el/la "ganador/a", cuyo derecho es "pasar por un estudiante de tercer año y cuidar a Joshua, procurando que aprenda a comportarse como tal y recuperar sus poderes a más tardar dentro de una semana".

Gracias a ello, tiene que usar el uniforme estándar femenino de la preparatoria Kibou, por lo cual se encuentra junto a Sasuke, quien también comprar su ropa nueva para el día siguiente, y la pequeña Mishiru que se ofreció en ayudarlos, más que nada por temor a que Sasuke, estando sin memoria y con pocos sesos, tenga la "fantástica" idea de ayudar a Rui a vestirse, en caso de necesitarlo.

-no tenías que acompañarnos Mishiru-hace conversación la peli azul, al notar más que nada que la hermosa rubia, yace totalmente cubierta por su acostumbrado manto, sintiendo el mirar de quienes le rodean.

-p-podrías estar en problemas Rui-san-aclara su garganta, bajo el mirar divertido de Sasuke, quien yace sorprendido por aquello que le rodea.

-¿qué clase de problemas?-Rui bien trata de desenvolver a la tímida Mishiru, quien mira de un lado a otro, tratando que Sasuke bien no escuche la conversación.

-las cosas bien pueden cambiar en 100 años-ambas miran con cautela al joven azabache, quien es víctima de un grupo considerable de buenas señoritas, quienes se agradan la vista al ver que tan guapo es nuestro protagonista –en mis años, este tipo de cosas no sucedían-señalando a las chicas, quienes se ríen tontamente al ver que bien pueden llamar su atención.

-J-Joshua-san-Mishiru le toma de la manga –l-las cosas no han cambiado, simplemente somos más "liberales"-hizo un trago temeroso, más que nada porque el azabache le toma dulcemente de la mano y sonríe abiertamente.

-no tienes que temer Mishiru-chan-comienza a andar -¡tenemos mucho que hacer!-también toma a Rui de la mano -¡no hay tiempo que perder, ya que se enojara Yukihina-san si llegamos tarde!-y el trio, bastante extraño, se pierde entre la multitud de aquel supermercado, en búsqueda del uniforme de Sasuke y Rui.

.

.

.

-nyanmaru tomodachi minna sa-canta alegremente Yuuki, meciéndose de un lado a otro, al lado de Sakura, quien lee atentamente una revista de lucha libre. Ogami yace sentado en el suelo, meciéndose de forma traumática, tratando de recordar el por qué su madre bien puede alejarse sin siquiera dudarlo 2 veces.

-**lentamente, un par de delicadas manos, bien pueden recorrer aquel pectoral, descubierto y sudoroso. Los sonidos provenientes de aquella voz ronca, bien pueden enloquecer hasta el más exquisito manjar**-Heike se deleita la pupila con su nueva revista hentai que compró hace no más de 3 días.

Tic-tac.

Le avienta un cojín en la cabeza -¡deja de leer hentai, pervertido!-gritó Ran y Toki a coro, ya con la paciencia acabada.

-fufufu la estás pasando mal Heike-se burla Sakurako, acompañando a su hija en su labor de leer aquella revista de peleas que mantiene entretenida a la belleza rara.

-_de tal palo tal astilla_-piensa Yukihina al ver las reacciones tanto de Ran como de Toki, acompañados de la lectura "no tan normal" que porta Sakura y Sakurako en sus manos.

.

.

.

Saliendo del probador -¿q-que rayos s-significa esto?-pregunta Rui, totalmente sonrojada al ver el atuendo que Sasuke (ignorante) escogió para ella. Una linda falda, del mismo tono de la cual suele usar Sakura frecuentemente, muy por encima de la rodilla, dejando aquellas piernas de un tono "apetecible" al ojo masculino, totalmente descubiertas. Su blusa blanca, ajustada a su cuerpo y delineando su figura.

-Jo-Joshua-san-Mishiru tiembla de la integridad de ambos, puesto que conoce a Rui y en definitiva no le agrada vestir tan "femenina".

-J-O-S-H-U-A-Rui sujeta fuertemente a Sasuke por el hombro, quien se sorprende al momento de dicha acción -¡PIÉRDETE!-le suelta un cabezazo, desatando su furia en la tienda y siendo la "atacante" de varios hombres que trataban de controlarla.

.

.

.

-así que…-un tic nervioso hace presente en las finas facciones de Ogami –Joshua hizo de las suyas al escoger ropa poco apropiada y fuera del estándar que suele usar prince-el trío asiente, sumisos frente a Ogami, quien parece usar el estilo de "jefe en potencia", puesto que lleva un aura lo suficientemente aterradora, para dejar "sumiso" a Shibuya –entonces prince enloqueció, golpeando en el proceso a todo aquel que le tocase-vuelven a asentir –debe ser una maldita broma-suspiro hondo –Mishiru-señala a la rubia, quien no yace cubierta por su capa y su ropa esta desgarrada, dejando a la vista su conjunto sexy de ropa interior –al parecer eres la única a la que Joshua obedece ciegamente, así que lo vigilaras durante su estancia en Kibou-sentenció –el resto seguirá con su trabajo de "code breaker", según me ha informado Heike-suspira –al parecer los fundadores decidieron no solo darle una vida normal, sino que Ran tomé el lugar de Saechika en los "code names"-suspira hondo, para luego sentarse en el suelo –ne Joshua… ¿Exactamente por qué Ran debe estar a tu lado, que ocultas en realidad?-le cuestiona.

Sasuke atina a sonreír alegremente –todo a su tiempo, Rei-kun-se sienta en el suelo por igual, entonando una melodía.

A su lado –cantemos Joshua-habla Yuuki.

-por supuesto Yuuki-kun-Joshua le coloca su brazo encima de sus hombros.

-nyanmaru tomodachi minna sa-y ambos comienzan a cantar la melodía pegajosa del famoso "Nyanmaru". Ogami bien puede golpearlos en este momento, aunque se dio cuenta de algo importante. Los ojos azabache de Sasuke, por un momento adquirieron un tono carmín, como si fuese una presa asechando a quien le rodease y, en caso de necesitarlo, eliminar a su oponente y salir ileso.

Mirando a través de la ventana –se dio cuenta-sonriente –Rei-kun se dio cuenta de la verdad de Sasuke-sama-mirando atentamente los movimientos de Ogami –tal vez mi plan haya fallado-les da la espalda –si esto sigue así, me temo que me encontrare con mi pequeño Yuuki antes de lo previsto-una sutil ventisca cubre la delicada silueta, permitiendo que escape sin esfuerzo alguno.

Viendo de reojo por la ventana –_Katherine neesama_-piensa Ran al notar aquella presencia por demás potente que desprende aquella silueta desaparecida –_maldita sea… Que ella se aparezca significa solo una cosa_-cerrando los ojos, temiendo lo peor –_la cuenta regresiva del fin del mundo_-abriendo los ojos –mil disculpas, tengo algo que hacer a cualquier costo-se levanta, abriendo la ventana y sintiendo la frescura de aquella ventisca.

-¿sucede algo Ran-Ran?-pregunta la inocente de Nenene al verle partir -¿A dónde vas a tan altas horas de la noche?-le cuestiona, tratando de impedir que le deje atrás como hace tantos años lo hizo.

Sonriendo levemente –a encontrarme con Katherine neesama-dicho eso, sale por la ventana, para luego dejar a la vista un hermoso par de alas blancas; las cuales surgen con elegancia de su espalda y extendiéndose con toda la gloria que se haga respetar.

Sonrojada -¡un ángel, mira chico magnético, un ángel!-Nenene trata de llamar la atención de Toki, el cual, perezoso, se asoma para ver la hermosa silueta de Ran, extendiendo sus alas en todo su esplendor.

-que rayos planea esta vez-Toki se acerca a Ran, quien yace de espaldas, mostrando sus hermosas alas –oye será mejor que…-guarda silencio al verla. Una hermosa pelirroja, entrada en los 25 años, totalmente desnuda, viendo atentamente el punto donde hace no más de 5 segundos, yacía aquella silueta de la cual no se sabe absolutamente nada, salvo su nombre -¡que rayos!-se sonroja violentamente.

Volteando lentamente a verlo –ah Toki-sama, no grite por favor-le pide de favor, mostrando su escultural cuerpo a la vista de los chicos.

Abriendo la puerta –chicos es hora de…. Cenar-mirando el cuerpo de Ran, sin pudor en apariencia al mostrarse tal cual llego al mundo -¡IDIOTA!-y un desastre se desencadenan nuevamente.

****Academia Kibou****

Abriendo la puerta –lamento la tardanza-se disculpa Kanda, apenada por la situación –finalmente los alumnos de intercambio cultural se han de presentar-permitiendo que Sasuke, portando el uniforme estándar de Kibou, junto a Rui, portando el uniforme femenino de Kibou y una vergüenza que no aguanta, más que nada por sus vestimentas poco propias para su "gusto".

Entrando –gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Sakurakouji Joshua, vengo de regreso a Japón tras un arduo viaje por todo el mundo, espero y podamos llevarnos mejor-asiente con una reverencia, marcando aquella sonrisa relajada.

Entrando, parándose a su lado y pose masculina –me llamo Hachiouji Rui, oficialmente formo parte de este salón, cualquiera que se atreva a mirar por debajo de mi falda, lo pagara con su vida, eso es todo-por alguna razón, una ventisca se origina en sus "nuevos compañeros", más que nada por su actitud masculina.

-chicos sean buenos con Sakurakouji-kun y Hachiouji-san, eso es todo-Kanda se marcha a la velocidad de la luz del salón.

Una gotita aparece en la sien de todos los compañeros de Sasuke.

Riendo –bueno Sakurakouji-kun, ¿algo que desees añadir a tu presentación?-pregunta su profesora a cargo.

-si-encarando a sus compañeros -¿quién de ustedes se atrevió a molestar a Mishiru-chan o Sakura-chan?-pregunta directamente.

-eh-sus compañeros se sorprenden.

Se levanta –te refieres a Kokumonji-chan-bromeó una rubia de cuerpo por demás atractivo, hermosos ojos de un tono carmín. Lleva el uniforme de verano, siendo su falda muy encima de las rodillas y mostrando parte de sus senos al chico.

Sonriente –así es… Mishiru-chan es importante para mí así que-inmediatamente adquirió su línea sucesora, ya sea por instinto o enfatizar su opinión personal –si alguien la lastima no saldrá muy librado-por alguna extraña razón. Rui quedó congelada a tales palabras de doble filo. ¿Fue su imaginación, o aquellos ojos azabaches, cálidos a momentos pero misteriosos en todo momento, se tornaron escarlata tan pronto dio indicios de que alguien lastimase a Mishiru?

-_es amor. Joshua eta enamorado de Mishiru_-sonrió ante su deducción. Realmente los "code breakers" de esta generación, tienen a alguien que les espere al término de sus misiones. Suspiro resignada. Tal vez donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

-Sakurakouji-kun-una chica, cuyo rostro se perdió entre sus compañeros, levanta la mano -¿acaso eres familiar de Sakurakouji-san de la clase 1-B?-pregunta, divertida a la reacción del morocho.

Risita –Sakura-chan es mi hermana menor-se justificó.

Levanta la mano –ne Rui-chan… ¿Por qué no usas un sostén?-a tal pregunta, Rui enrojeció completamente. Apretó su puño, cubriendo con delicadeza su pecho, logrando despertar la curiosidad de aquellos que le rodean. –_maldición… Lo matare_-pensó.

Entrando –lamento la tardanza, puede retirarse-dice el moreno. Rui se sorprendió al igual que Sasuke. Yukihina, el hombre de hielo, por sus pocas palabras que emplea al momento de comunicarse con sus compañeros, hizo presencia, portando las ropas que suele emplear, aunque más "formales". Pantalón negro, del tipo formal. Camisa blanca, a la cual visualmente no se le nota las mangas, debido a la bata blanca de laboratorio, la cual se funde con dicha camisa, observando de lejos.

-Yukihina-sensei-suspira la profesora –tiene que recordar que debe dar el ejemplo, es el profesor de planta después de todo-le regaña. El moreno solo se disculpó levemente.

-¿piensan estar en el mismo lugar toda la clase?-habla el morocho, regañando a los alumnos de intercambio –será mejor que se acostumbren, no serán protegidos por sus mamis toda la vida-dice desinteresado, provocando la ira de Rui.

Formando un puño –repite lo de mi familia de nuevo, y te juro que me olvidare de que eres mi "profesor"-dice Rui, totalmente seria.

Yukihina le mira, para luego mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa. Rui perdió la paciencia, estuvo a punto de querer formar una oz con su poder, sin embargo Sasuke le tocó del hombro.

Sonrisa de póker –Yukihina-sensei, creo que es descortés hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre situaciones que no estén relacionados con la escuela-sus ojos permanecen escarlata –así que absténgase de lastimar a Rui-san con sus palabras-finaliza, para luego tomar a una sorprendida Rui de la mano e iniciar la caminata hacia sus respectivos asientos. Yukihina sonrió. Ran tenía razón.

-_no hables sobre tragedias familiares en frente de Joshua-sama, existe una posibilidad de que Sasuke-sama controle el cuerpo por unos instantes e inicie el apocalipsis. Katherine neesama se acerca, mientras tenga la misión de protegerlo, ella tiene la misión de eliminarlo_-suspira hondo el morocho. Llevar a cabo dicha misión, bien puede hacer que Rui recuerde "la promesa de los cien años" –muchas gracias por el consejo Ran, tal vez dentro de poco, Kat-chan bien pueda visitar a su hijo-susurra por lo bajo.

.

.

.

*****Preparatoria Kibou, receso****

Abriendo la puerta -¡SAKURA-CHAN!-grita Sasuke, arrastrando a Rui desde tiempos inmemorables, quien yace cabizbaja y totalmente sonrojada; más que nada por la "atención" de Sasuke hacia su persona.

Volteando, sorprendida de su visita -¡Jo-Joshua nii!-gritó, sorprendiendo a medio mundo al verlo. Visualmente no hay parecido entre ambos. Cierto, el cabello azabache se puede confundir con el púrpura de Sakura, el mismo caso de los ojos. Lo único que comparten es el tono de piel. O eso creía la mayor parte de los alumnos.

Se lanza a abrazarla -¡Sakura-chan que hago, Mishiru-chan huye continuamente de mí!-se queja entre sus brazos. Sakura se sorprende aún más. Nunca pensó que Sasuke fuese el tipo de persona que expresase sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Miró a Rui, quien yace a espaldas de ambos, mirándolos fijamente. Suspiro profundamente –Joshua nii… si Mishiru-dono huye de ti, existe la posibilidad de que hayas hecho algo malo-ante tal respuesta, Sasuke se aleja de Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas, se acerca a la pared más próxima y golpea fuertemente su cabeza contra el objeto. Ante tal acción, tanto Sakura como Rui le sostienen de ambos brazos.

-Sasuke-chan-susurra el azabache, totalmente rojo -¡maldita sea!-a tal grito, logra que ambas mujeres se asusten y lo suelten en reflejo de protegerse, por si llega a recuperar sus poderes-conciencia –gracias por el consejo Sakura-chan, las espero en la azotea para comer juntos-se marcha, dejándolas sorprendidas por dicha escena algo… Extraña.

.

.

.

Gritando a todo pulmón -¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO!-mirando al cielo, aquel hermoso cielo, cubriendo gentilmente al planeta, protegiéndolo de los rayos ultravioleta. De un tono azul claro, con notables manchas blancas que asemejan formas tanto extrañas como esperanzadoras y relajantes –me dejas una oportunidad de reconquistar a la mujer que amo, gracias a Sakurako-san tengo una nueva familia, una hermanita a la cual protegeré con mi vida-comienza a derramar lágrimas, delicadas y finas lágrimas, recorriendo dulcemente aquel fino rostro de porcelana –pero…-recordando las duras palabras de Yukihina –este no es mi cuerpo, sino el tuyo Sasuke-chan-baja su mirar, hincándose en el suelo y llorando sin consuelo alguno –me pregunto cuanto tiempo me queda en este mundo-mirando al cielo, derramando lágrimas.

Abriendo la puerta –así que es verdad-Sasuke voltea a ver el origen del sonido, siendo Rui quien entra, en solitario –no estás en tu "lost", ni siquiera posees uno en realidad-le mira, fijamente, a la par que su traje de "la hermosa diosa de la protección" se forma a su alrededor, lentamente –tu conciencia está ligada a "Uchiha Sasuke" ¿o me equivoco, Sakurakouji Joshua?-le pregunta, logrando que Sasuke se levante del suelo, mirándola sorpresivamente.

Riendo –Rui-san, lo haces sonar como si el cuerpo de Sasuke-chan fuese poseído por un espíritu maligno-Sasuke muestra un rostro dolido, a pesar de su sonrisa –pero es verdad-sentenció –a fin de mantener a Sasuke-chan en la "caja de pandora", debía tener un "lazo" con aquella persona que selló la "negación" en dicho objeto-sonríe tristemente.

Ante tal revelación, Rui detuvo su propio poder, haciéndolo retroceder -¿a que te refieres?-le pregunta, aterrado de oír la respuesta.

-el "yo" de ahora es "Sakurakouji Joshua", el hermano gemelo de Sakura-chan-se acerca, lentamente a una asustada Rui –durante muchos años, solía ser un espíritu protector, dedicado a velar por la seguridad de mi preciada hermanita, así que no todos podían verme en realidad-soltó, irónicamente –Sasuke-chan me vio, logrando que realmente me sintiera feliz-ríe –pero las cosas cambiaron tras la "ejecución" de Ran, donde "murió" como humana-se mantiene serio –un poder se desato, la "negación"-sentenció –muchas vidas se perdieron, sacrificios incontables y pérdidas humanas, no hubo fin hasta que Kokumonji Mashiro, la hermana del "emperador", interrumpió el lugar con su presencia potente, en compañía de los "4 fundadores de Edén" y "noche escarlata Tenpouin Katherine"-se imagina las sombras de los usuarios más poderosos de aquel entonces a sus espaldas –Sakurako-san forma parte de "La guardia imperial del purgatorio", siendo prima lejana de Katherine-san; Mashiro-san y Kura-san son hermanos biológicos… en pocas palabras-llega a estar frente a Rui, quien derrama lagrimas sin razón aparente.

-Sasuke es el único que no comparte "lazos sanguíneos" con aquellos que estuvieron encerrados en "La caja de pandora", manteniendo el balance en la nada… Mashiro-san se dio cuenta de eso, incluso si usaba "encadenamiento" hasta el punto de fusionarse con la "negación" misma, no aseguraría que estuviese completo el balance, por lo cual antes de sellar la "negación"… Mashiro-san "encadeno" mi espíritu al cuerpo y mente al de Sasuke-chan, de esa forma el equilibrio de completo, manteniéndose por más de 90 años-sentenció, dejando a Rui en un estado donde su mente y corazón trata de mantener la cordura. ¿Fue acaso doloroso? ¿Tanta amargura existe en ese pequeño cuerpo, para que protegiese a tales extremos al mundo en el cual viven, solo por un consuelo a su pobre alma indefensa?

Sasuke guardo silencio, esperando que Rui articulase palabra alguna que le recordara lo duró que fue para aquellos involucrados en aquel fatídico día. Ran perdió su humanidad, Zed su libertad, Sakurako y el "Emperador" a su familia, Heike ni por enterado. Tanta soledad a causa de un simple deseo de "ver el horizonte".

Aclara su garganta –yo…-sonríe –_**una y otra vez yo pensé, que estaría bien así, sé que te comparto con alguien más, y aún yo siento que, una y otra vez mis ojos, derraman lagrimas por ti, aunque sea mentira dime que soy la única para ti**_-el azabache se sorprende, más que nada al sentir los cálidos brazos de Rui, rodear firmemente su tembloroso cuerpo –debes haber sufrido mucho Joshua, no estarás solo… Estoy contigo-sonríe cálidamente, a la par que las lágrimas se intensifican.

Sorprendido, derrama una sola lagrima –yo…-sus ojos se tornan escarlata, activando su línea sucesora –te lo agradezco-cerrando sus ojos, al abrirlos por segunda vez, el brillo en sus ojos se mantiene intacto.

.

.

.

Caminando –veo que un progreso inesperado surgió de la nada-un par de sensuales figuras, cubiertas por un par de capas, observan desde la lejanía.

Riendo –Joshua-kun es alguien que se repondrá a la adversidad, incluso si el efecto de "encadenamiento" que usó Mashiro-san se llegase a romper a causa de la inexistencia del usuario, logrará hacer algo para mantener vivo a Sasuke-kun y proteger a su preciada hermanita-suspira hondo.

-¿estará bien que ataques sin pensar al mejor amigo de tu preciado Naruto-chan?-ríe la de mayor estatura.

Se descubre el rostro, dejando a una hermosa mujer de exquisitos rasgos, ojos verdes tan brillantes como el sol y, a juzgar por el color de sus cejas, una melena ardiente –Sasuke-kun se repondrá, tiene la fortaleza de sus padres después de todo…-sonriente –además Minato regresara pronto, así que no hay nada que temer-cubre su rostro, para luego marcharse a la velocidad que caracteriza a un ninja.

Suspirando –me pregunto cómo reaccionara Naruto-chan al darse cuenta que Kushina-chan está viva-mirando hacia aquel cielo –bueno no hay nada de qué preocuparse-sonriente, se va por el camino contrario, saltando de un lado a otro, usando los edificios como escalones.

.

.

.

*****Aldea de la hoja, prisión****

Mirando de forma aterradora una esfera – ¿Qué fue eso?-dice una hermosa jovencita de pelo azabache, con ligeros destellos azul marino. Ojos a perlados, significado de su poderosa línea sucesora conocida como "Byakugan", cuyo rango de visión supera incluso al sharingan –Uzumaki… Kushina-se desmaya, tirando la esfera de paso y logrando su destrucción completa.

Pasando a verla -¡HINATA, AYUDA HINATA SE DESMAYO!-gritó Sakurah al verla en el suelo, apresurándose en ayudarla a incorporarse –Hinata, despierta-la zarandea, sin éxito alguno.

Continuara…

¡Qué tal! Grandes revelaciones que forjaran una amistad. La pareja protagónica es Sasuke x Mishiru; sin embargo como se dieron cuenta en este capítulo, se formó un "triángulo semi-amoroso" del cual Rui forma parte. Si bien solo serán amigos-hermanos, esto molestara a Yukihina (recuerden que el one-short "Inocencia", ellos se besan y terminan siendo "pareja").

Nota: como hay 2 "Sakuras" (Sakura HarunoNaruto y Sakura Sakurakouji Code Breaker), utilizare "Sakurah" para referirme a la tsundere que golpea a Naruto cada que puede.

Joshua es el hermano gemelo de Sakura, es algo complicada su historia y conmueve a Rui de tal manera. Ah enserio me dio cosita esta parte. Eh creo que es todo en este capítulo. Es solo el comienzo. Sorry por incluir a los padres de Naruto como guardianes de Sasuke, pero pronto se explicara por qué, y como rayos los revivieron. En los siguientes episodios, tal vez use los "celos" de Yukihina y Kouji (este último, celos de "padre-hombre") para fortalecer los lazos de Rui, e iniciara la batalla por quien consigue pareja en el "baile de navidad de la preparatoria Kibou", en el cual no debes de invitar a alguien de tu mismo grado, ya que el objetivo es la convivencia general. Espero y pasen a leerlo, espero y les guste.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: la canción que canta Rui es una traducción de "Be your a girl" de Chieko Kawabe, el ending de "Elfen Lied". Hice referencia a que Joshua ama a Mishiru, sin embargo Sasuke hizo "seudo-avances románticos" al salvarla de la "negación" y robarle su primer beso a la fuerza.


End file.
